


Warframe Lemons

by Shadowangel615



Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Guns, Lemon, Ninja, Sex, Smut, Swords, Two Operators, Warframe - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Warframe Lemons, cause it makes no sense as to why one should be made.





	1. Saryn's Master

**Author's Note:**

> I am very terrible at starting stories, so if you wanna say the beginning is horrible, go ahead. Also, there is more Lemony notes than I usually do in this first chapter, something I don't think I'll do too much in the future.

(Mars, Ares)

 

Saryn sat inside the Liset with her Operator, Terry. She sat against the Armory while he was playing with his Kavat, Indiana. He smiled softly at the black and white Kavat, he had managed to create her from several different kinds of Kavat DNA, which was just annoying to have to do. She smiled beneath her helmet at the sight of it and sudddenly felt her body heat up from dirty thoughts of him. Her breasts began to glow where her nipples would be and a small slit formed where her womanhood would be. She shook them away and the sudden changes to her body disappeared and she looked back at Terry. He pushed his short brown hair aside as his Crimson eyes shined in the light with His smooth pale skin.

Suddenly he got up and went to the cockpit and noticed they were entering the drop zone.

"Saryn, we're nearing the drop!" He said.

She nodded and grabbed her weapons. Her arsenal consisted of Twin Lex Primes, a Cernos Prime, and a Nikana Prime.They stopped over the area she would drop and the underside spun around and dropped her onto the ground. The hot winds blew hard against her but she pressed on towards a large hole in the ground that led into the Grineer base.

"What am I looking for?" She asked as she snuck behind a Grineer.

"The Base's core, blow it apart, and it's mission accomplished." Terry said as Saryn thrusted her weapon through the Grineer's heart.

"Understood." she said as she pulled her blade from the clone's heart.

She continued on into a large open area with towers and massive canons firing off at Tenno ships trying to invade.

'Those won't bother us soon enough.' She thought.

She continued on into the open area until she came across a large platoon of Grineer marines. She hid behind a large piece of debris and watched them pass by. After a few minutes, they left over a dune and disappeared from sight. She took this chance to dash across the field and reached another doorway a minute later. inside was a sort of cave. She walked over to a large overhang and looked down into a river. A voice was heard and she looked across the river to see a sniper. She ran towards a panel but an arrow pierced her side and pinned her to a wall. Saryn jumped over the side and walked on to the next area.

Past the doorway was a small cave leading to an elevator. She walked onto the elevator and up to a panel, interacting with it before she began to wait for the ride to end. Suddenly she felt something in her body and watched as Terry suddenly walked out of her. She gasped as she felt him exit her before regaining her focus.

"So, how's your day?" He asked.

"Quite well." She replied.

"That's good, by the way, I just saw a Grineer convoy, if you ask me, they're probably protecting something that would weaken them greatly." He said.

"So you just came by to tell me to go and deal with whatever it is the Grineer convoy brought?" She asked.

"That's about it." He said.

"You could've easily done that through communications." She said.

"It's broken." Terry said.

"Is it? Or did you come down for something else?" Saryn asked.

"Well, I did want to try something, but I've decided against it." He said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked.

"Maybe another time I'll tell you." He said before he walked back into her.

She sighed and looked at the hilt of her Nikana. She placed her bow on her backside and drew her sword before looking into the blade, then sheathed it. Back on the Liset, however, Terry walked out of the room housing the Somatic Link and ito his private quarters. He walked up to his fish tank and watched the Travlok swim around before going to his other one, trying to find the various types of fish he and Saryn managed to catch in the Plains of Eidolon. He then went to sit down on the couch and played the This Is What You Are tone before trying to remember what happened that day.

 

(flashback)

 

Terry and Saryn were on the Plains of Eidolon. It was sunset and they were by the ocean fishing. Saryn hunted with excellent skill, harpooning them at the slightest sound while Terry had given up on it after failing to do so earlier. Limbo came by with a bag of various minerals and metals alongwith Lucy, another operator. Lucy had black hair with red highlights, blue and red eyes, and pale white skin. Her transference suit was a white and black Zairiman suit. She smiled at Terry before she went and sat by him. They began to talk about how bad they were at doing such minor tasks. Soon, the sun set and they made their way back to Cetus.

On the way there, they noticed a bright light over a hill. They all decided to check it out and ran over there to see what was going on. They stood atop the hill and witnessed the Eidolon Teralyst arose from the ground in a pillar of light as two Tusk Dargyns flew by and opened fire on it. The Eidolon let off an earth shattering screech and used the massive gun on it's arm to unleash a hell of canon fire on them. The Dargyn pilots tried to evade, however they couldn't do so and jumped out of their ships. The first one landed on his backside on a rock, snapping his spine in half and making him cough up blood that splatered against his visor, killing him brutally. The other wasn't as lucky. On his landing, he shattered his visor and fractured his tibia, the bones piercing through his skin and forcing him into a pained cry. He tried to crawl away after the Eidolon noticed him, however, the giant Sentient slowly lumbered towards him and stepped on his backside. The grineer began to bleed from every opening on his face until he popped into a bloody mess.

Lucy turned to the side and began to vomit after witnessing the events before her while Terry simply stared in shock and the Warframes being somewhat intimidated by the monster of a machine's strength. They decided that something like this needed to be destroyed. They knew about the Eidolon lures and that they needed two of the to capture it. They decided that Limbo would watch the Eidolon while Terry, Lucy, and Saryn looked for Eidolon Lures.

 

(Flashback Interruption)

 

"Operator? are you alright? Operator?!" Ordis said, concerned.

Terry fell to the floor after he lost his concentration after he found out he was floating. He got up and looked around before sighing.

"I'm fine Ordis." He said.

"Oh, thank goodness, you had Ordis worried there." Ordis said.

"Right, well, don't worry about me Ordis, but, could you not look inside here at all?" Terry said.

"Yes Operator, but, Ordis wonders why you would need that?" Ordis said.

"I just need a few minutes to myself." He said.

"Very well, I will do so at once." Ordis said.

After that, Terry sat down on the couch again before undoing his pants and pulling out his large member. He began to stroke it slowly while thoughts of Saryn ran through his mind. He let off soft moans as he soon began to change his pace every now and then. The thoughts of him and Saryn were all that filled his head as his moans became louder and louder. Soon enough though, the thoughts changed between various Warframes and Lucy. He imagined bending Saryn over a table and fucking her ass, then it turned into him having Mag in bed having passionate sex throughout the night and then Lucy riding him in the plains. These thoughts continued on until he finally released. He panted slightly as he sat there, however he soon realized the mess he made and began to clean up after putting his member away.

"Alright Ordis, you can look in here again." He said after he finished cleaning up.

He left his private quarters and upstairs into the upper level. He couldn't help but feel a want for the Warframes and Lucy. He wasn't sure how to feel and began to wonder if masturbading was a good idea. He decided to contemplate on the meaning of life later and went back to the Somatic Link to check on Saryn. He Walked down the staircase and saw his doppelganger hanging from the cords in the ceiling and walked passed him.

"Hey kiddo." It said as he passed by.

He ignored him and continued on to the Somatic Link. He entered the room and walked up to the machine before sitting down in it. He closed his eyes and was greeted with Saryn cutting down Grineer butchers in the control tower. One charged at her with his cleaver raised but she swiftly dismembered his arm with her Nikana and then slashed at his hip before he fell to the ground limp. She turned to see a platoon of Grineer marines but then they parted to make way for a tall grineer with a large mechanical right arm and a normal sized one. The rest of his body was covered in normal grineer armor.

"Foolish Tenno Lapdog, your master has signed your own death warrant." He said.

Saryn glared at him silently, refusing to speak to him.

"I am General Locke, otherwise known as one of the greatest Generals in the Grineer Empire!" The Grineer said.

"Sounds like someone's full of themself..." Saryn said under her breath.

"What was that?!" Locke said.

"Oh nothing, just that you have a really big ego." She said.

"That's a lot coming from a heathen." Lock replied.

"Is it alright to say that no one's really heard of you?" Saryn said.

"Enough! Ready your sword, I will teach you your place." Locke said before jumping before her.

Saryn looked up at his towering figure before he brought his fist down on her, however she jumped back and managed to make a light wound on his waist. She began to toy with him some more by dodging his attacks an causing light wounds. Locke's anger grew as she did and began to swing his massive fist more ferociously. The Grineer around them watched as they dueled, thinking the general would be able to handle this. Saryn dodged his attacks and eventually started getting cocky. Locke noticed this and managed to get her to flinch before he grabbed her by her torso.

He lifted her up and said, "Go now, call your master like the dog you are!"

He began to put pressure on her body and slowly crush her. All of a sudden, a bright white light appeared and forced Locke to drop Saryn and cover his eyes. Suddenly, standing above Saryn was Terry. Saryn stood up behind him and dashed towards the the soldiers.

"Is this the lapdog's master? You are but a child." Locke said.

"Looks aren't everything." Terry said.

"I will waste no time in crushing you boy." Locke said before he raised his massive fist.

He swung down onto him and crushed him. He laughed and raised his fist to find nothing there. He looked around and noticed the dismembered pieces of his Grineer brothers and sisters. He turned back and there he was. Locke took a few steps back before he took another swing at him. Terry disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He placed his hand against the Grineer's chest and fired a blast of Void energy, killing him instantly. He watched his body fall back and sighed in relief that this could finally end.

"Come on." Saryn said, "This place's comin' down and I don't wanna be here when it does."

He nodded as he walked into her and reappeared inside the Liset. Ordis began to fly towards the Extraction point and waited for Saryn, who was currently being chased by the wildlife. She jumped into the locks and was brought into the ship moments later. After that, she walked over to the Armory to have her weapons removed so she could relax. Terry exited the Somatic link and went over to his Private quarters, not to masturbade again, but to actually meditate. He walked up to the Window and crossed his legs as he floated in the air. Soon enough, he felt his conscious leave reality and found himself in the void.

 He took a step and the ground rippled as if he were walking on water. He continued on and looked at the empty space that surrounded him. He wasn’t exactly amazed however. He knew of the dangers of the void, of what would happen if his true body was exposed to this place. He knew he’d end up like Rell, possessed by a void demon and corrupted.

 He continued on and heard a strange sound in the direction he was heading. He stopped a moment before deciding to move on and follow the sound. It continued to echo throughout the void, but somehow he knew where it came from. From time to time he noticed something move in the corner of his eye, slightly unnerving him, but not stopping him from moving on. He soon found a large cube surrounded by a black fog. He noticed a wooden door and approached hit before gripping the knob and turning it. The door flung open and he stepped inside.

 The door suddenly slammed shut and the floor seddenly have way. He fell into a pitch black abyss and felt himself falling faster and faster until he just stopped. He looked around and saw a white light shining down on a book on a pedestal. He walked up to it cautiously, not sure if he should. After reaching it, he picked it up and was balsted out of his meditation into the radio.

He sat up and saw his void demon self with his hands pressed up against the window. The thing then turned around and smiled at him.

”Finally.” It said.

”Finally?” Terry asked.

”I wanted to congratulate you on finding the lost Tenno text of the forgotten arts.” It said.

”Lost text? You mean the dusty old book I found in the void?” He asked.

”Yep, now see, this stuff isn’t really powered by your focus or whatever it is you do, instead, it’s powered by your lust.”

”My lust?”

”yeah, ya know, like how much you wanna fuck someone.”

”That’s... interesting.” Terry said as he stood up.

”Oh I can tell you’re going to have so much fun with it.” It said.

”Woah woah woah, What do you mean by fun?” Terry asked as he stepped up to the Void Demon.

”You’re clueless aren’t you? this book’s teachings were used to torture the enemy through rape, however, they were also used to have some pretty crazy sex.” The void demon said before pointing towards the book, which was laid against the window.

”Okay, first off, I’m burning this, second, if you think that you can trick me into becoming some kind of sex addict, then think again.” Terry said.

”We’ll see what happens, we’ll see.” The void demon said before disappearing.

Terry walked up to the book and picked it up. He suddenly began contemplating on wether or not he should destroy it, should he just jet it into space? Should he just burn it? Or should he keep it?

”I guess I can understand why this’d be lost... but why would there even be a copy left?” He asked himself.

 The book’s cover had a white circle with a hand inside it, however that was all there was. He placed his hand on the handprint and it began to use his void energy to unlock itself. The lock fell to the ground and a symbol of a Goat Head glowed white on the cover. He opened the book to be greeted with cursive handwriting and various pictures as well. He scanned over the words and decided that he would instead keep the book.

 He put the book on a shelf and said, “Ordis, I’m done meditating.”

Ordis unlocked the door and said, “Operator, where did you get that book?”

”Ordis, you will erase every memory of this book that you have and never look inside here, yet you will permanently retain that order.” Terry said.

”Yes Operator, erasing memories now.” Ordis said.

Terry exited the room and went upstairs to find Saryn scratching Indiana behind her ear. He walked up to her and simply watched. The thoughts of her returned and with it, his intense lust. He managed to hold it back however.

 “Saryn?” He said.

 “Terry?” She said, looking up at him.

 “Can I ask how you view me?” He said.

 “Not sure.” She said as she blushed underneath her helmet.

 She suddenly felt her body change as she began to have dirty thoughts once more. She tried to hide it from him and managed to do so well.

 “Is everything alright?” He asked while looking over her shoulder.

”Y-yeah! Definitely!” She said.

 He looked down at her rear and noticed it had slightly changed. He blushed as he realized what was happening. He had learned that there was an organ implanted into them that allowed them to go through Sexual Intercourse, why they had this? No clue. He felt an erection form in his pants and tried to hide it.

 “H-hey, do you need help with anything?” He asked.

 She thought about for a moment and said, “kind of...”

 He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him do so and leaned back into him.

 “Hey, let’s head back to my Quarters.” He said.

 She nodded and walked beside him to the lower level and into his Private Quarters. She walked down over to the couch and sat on her side. Terry walked in front of her and began to remove his Transference Suit until he stood before her nude. He tried to hide his erect member until Saryn sat up and pulled him close into a... kiss? He really just pressed his lips against her helmet where her lips would be, and somehow he felt her kiss back. It was just too confusing to answer. Saryn lowered her hand down to his member and began to stroke him slowly. He let off a moan while he watched her do so and reached around her backside to grab one of her breasts while he suckled off her other one, and again, it was just to confusing to understand why it was working. Saryn hel his head close to her as she let off a soft moan while stroking him faster. He then reached his hand down to her womanhood and began rubbing her there. Saryn’s moans became louder after she felt his hand down there and only became louder as she felt him insert a finger inside her. He noticed her doing so and inserted another finger into her and smiled as he watched her turn into a moaning mess. After a few more more minutes they both let off a loud moan as they came, making a mess all over the couch. Saryn panted and laid on her stomach before propping her head up on her elbows while Terry sat on the floor. He then looked back at her and became erect once more as he got on top of her and gripped her ass. She let off a moan as she looked back and watched him lick her asshole. He then moved up her before he gripped his member and slowly pressed his member into her rear. Soon enough he began thrusting into her at a slow pace. She moaned out and gripped the couch while he gripped her hips and bent forward while he fucked her.

(Small Interruption: Shadowangel615 looked at his screen before him and realized how horrible that sentence was. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment before continuing the story)

 She soon felt him pick up the pace, increasing the amount of sound she made. He then began to whisper dirty things into her ear which began to make her wet down there. After a couple more minutes he finally released once more into her before taking it out and and resting on her backside.

 “That was... amazing...” She said as she let go of the couch.

 “We’re not done yet.” He said and got beside her.

 She flipped onto her side with her back facing him as he placed his tip against her entrance. He then slowly started entering her. Soon Saryn had his full length inside her before he began to thrust into her at a slow pace. She let off a few moans before she reached around and grabbed his cheek. Soon enough, he began to thrust into her at a faster pace while he pressed his lips against her helmet once more. He pulled his head back and reached his hands around to massage her breasts roughly, making Saryn into a massive moaning mess. Before long, he was nearing his climax. With a few hard thrusts, he released into her. He took his member out and his semen leaked from her clit while he got up to get back into his Transference Suit. After that, he looked at Saryn while she slept and smiled before he left her to rest in peace. 

 As he did, he couldn’t help but feel his lust return. He then though about the other Warframes and Lucy and made his decision. He reentered his Private Quarters and over to the book. He picked it up and heard a voice behind him.

”So, what’ll it be?”

 He looked back and saw his Void self.

 “I should destroy this book, it’s what The Lotus would want... but...” he said as his voice trailed off.

 “But?”

 “Can you teach me how to master this?” He said.

 “Kid, after you fucked the hell out of that Warframe, I’d be honored to teach you how to master these techniques.” The Void Demon said.

 “Right...” Terry said.

 The Void Demon then disappeared and Terry looked at the book in his hands. He sat before in front of the window and began to read, drowning himself in a sea of knowledge.


	2. Blade in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting The Void Demon as a master, he was able to learn how to use Void Tentacles. However, after being called to investigate a Steel Meridian distress beacon, he finds a much worse threat aboard the ship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, What should I name Lucy's Kavat?  
> Also, sorry this chapter’s shorter than the last one, I’ll try to make the next one longer.

A Grineer hid underneath a broken Dargyn for fear of the Hunter. There was no telling where he was, only that he was a a foe they could not surpass. He then noticed a transport that seemed to be mostly intact and looked around to see if it was safe, yet saw only the corpses of the Corpus and his fallen brethren. Thinking the area was clear, he made a mad dash for the transport, however he was stopped when he felt something heavy knock him face first into the floor. He tried to get up but couldn't.

He then looked to his left just before a blade was stabbed into the ground before him followed by a voice, "Where is it?"

"I-I don't know! I don't know!" The Grineer said, his voice filled with Terror.

"Then you are useless to me." The hunter said.

 (Earth's Orbit)

Terry was in his orbiter, reading the ancient Tenno Book he had found during his meditation. The Void Demon had been teaching him lately how to use his powers and had taught him how to use Void tentacles, the name was quite self explanatory since it came from a book that taught him how to use his powers to have sex. He sighed at the silence and looked to the radio and decided to play a song he knew of. He placed the book to the side and approached the radio before playing the song, "In The Name Of God" by Powerwolf.

He hummed to the lyrics as they filled the once quiet room and continued to read the book until Ordis said, "Operator, Lucy is trying to establish a transmission with you."

He lowered the book and said, "sure, let her through."

After he said that, her voice played inside the room, "Hey Terry." She said.

"Hey." he said.

"How're things?" She asked.

"Good, you?" He replied.

"I've been better, I just got back from the plains from sabotaging a Grineer weapon that'd possibly destroy the Unum." she said.

"Damn, how'd that go?" he asked.

"Could've gone better, Chroma almost lost a limb and Nova died around three times." She said.

"Yeesh, but you still took it down right?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, but not without a few scars, anyway, the Lotus asked me to go check out a Steel Meridian Vessel that went dark after entering discovering some kind of Tenno Artifact." She said, "A team of Red Veil members went to investigate but we haven't heard from them either since."

"You want me to come along?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could use some help since this' probably Stalker." She said.

"Alright, meet you there then." He said.

The transmission ended and Terry got up to head to the Navigator. After exiting his private Quarters he saw Zephyr playing with Indiana. The Kavat purred at her touch as she rubbed it's belly and made Terry smiled. He walked up to the navigator and set a course for the location. After that he went down to see Zephyr rocking Indiana softly in her arms while the Kavat was purring louder than before. 

"How're things so far?" He asked.

She looked up to him before releasing the kavat and said, "Things are a little different from Lucy's Liset, but other than that, I'm good."

"Great." He said.

He looked up and down her body and felt his lust return to him, however he was able to hold back and keep his cover. He walked over to his forge and went to see the progress on his Opticor was going. He looked at the weapon and saw that it needed around three or more hours before it was actually finished. After that he decided to spend the rest of the ride studying the ancient texts.

 

(Lucy's Liset)

 

Lucy was asleep in her Private quarters listening to Brian Regan's Eye Exam performance. She smiled at the man's experience and laughed when he did his stupid voice. She then got up after it was done and turned off her radio before exiting and looking for her Kavat. She found it tucked away in Limbo's lap, sleeping peacefully. She sat across from Limbo and picked up the sleeping Kavat.

"How good was she?" She asked.

Limbo stood up and said, "Quite well, I must admit however that I am still a man who admires a Kubrow." Limbo said.

"Well, that's just you." She replied before the Kavat awoke.

She let the kavat roam free and stood up before heading down to her Private quarters once more. She told Ordis to lock the door while she meditated and walked up to the window after putting on some Zen music. She crossed her legs and began to focus. Her visit to the Void was the same as Terry's, however, she saw a tall silhouette rise from the darkness. The more she looked at it, the deeper into it she could see into it, and the deeper she looked into it the ore she could feel their hatred, pain, and sorrow. However, these feelings were then trumped by something else, something she could not yet understand at the moment. She took a step forward, but once she did she fell out of her concentration and landed flat on her ass.

She looked around and tried to shake the image of the silhouette out of her head but she couldn't. The memory had been burned into her mind like pieces of metal being welded together. She curled up into a ball and began to cry after having gone through what she did and remained there for the next hour until Ordis happened by.

"Operator!? Are you alright!?" He said worriedly.

 

(Outside the Steel Meridian Ship)

 

The two found the ship that had been reported to have gone dark and began to circle the ship but found no damage to it at all.

"Weird, there doesn't seem to be any damage on the outside of the ship, Lucy, your thoughts?" Terry said.

"Probably Grineer Maniacs or the Grustraag 3, maybe even Stalker, I doubt the Corpus could manage to infiltrate a ship and cause us to lose contact with it." She replied.

"Probably, but I'd go more along the lines of Grustraag 3, the Stalker usually goes after us when we've done something he doesn't like." Terry said.

After their little conversation, they dropped their Warframes into the vents and went to the Somatic Link Zephyr entered inside an empty room and looked down a hole in the ground.

"Looks like something definitely came through here." Zephyr said.

"Indeed." Limbo said as he jumped down.

Zephyr followed and they were suddenly surrounded by mounds of Steel Meridian bodies. The two were speechless at what they were seeing, shocked that something came in here and managed to tear them apart. They pressed on, however. As they did, the deaths only got worse. Some had been melted to the point that they were barely recognizable while others were too mutilated to have been recognized as anything. They pressed on nonetheless.

They soon entered what looked like a cargo bay and kept their weapons at the ready, watching the shadows for any movement. Limbo then tripped over one of the mounds and got up before realizing that it was the Red Veil members that were sent here.

"Looks like we've found em, come on, let's just find extraction before we find out what did this, I don't wanna-EEK!"Zephyr yelled as she flew up.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching and Limbo turned his weapon towards the location before entering the rift and watching whoever it was come by. And from the shadows, was the last surviving Red Veil member. She limped towards them with her hand outstretched as she had been rendered blind due to a massive blade wound stretching across her sockets.

Zephyr landed and calmed down as Limbo exited the rift before the two walked up to her, however they were slightly disturbed by this.

 "Is... Is someone there?" she asked through a hoarse voice.

 "Yeah, don't worry, we're Warframes." Zephyr said.

"No... you shouldn't have come here... the hunter... He'll find you!" She said before backing off and running into the Darkness.

"Wait, MISS!" Limbo yelled, however he was answered by the woman's scream followed by the sound of steel through flesh.

(quick interruption: Shadowangel615 sat in his chair, contemplating on why he made Limbo say that. He picked up a knife and looked at his wrist before cutting a fly’s head off and tossing the knife into a wall, however it didn’t stick. He then leaned forward and continued the story while listening to Templar Chants)

The two stepped back as the lights suddenly came back on and jumped a bit when they saw a mysteriousfigure staring at them. The person was clearly male and wore a sort of cloak over his pale armor. He also wore a mask with three glowing dots as his visor along with a large katana that was currently sheathed.

"Who-who are you?" Zeohyr said with her weapon trained on her.

The figure remained silent before stopping around ten feet away from them.

"I bear no name, only a title, The Hunter. Do you know where it is?" The Hunter asked,

"Know where what is?" Limbo asked.

"The Eclipse Stone, tell me and I will offer you both quick deaths." He said.

"Nope, never heard of it." Zephyr said.

"I don't believe I've heard of it either." Limbo said.

"Then, like all the others,you will die." The man said before drawing his sword.

 He dashed at the Warframes with godlike speed and with a single deep strike on each one, they fell to the ground. He sheathed his blade just as the Warframes revived themselves and turned towards them. The Tenno then readied their weapons and took no time in attacking The Hunter. The Hunter blocked their shots and went in for another strike. Before his blade could tear through their metal Frames a second time, they drew their melee weapons and blocked his strike. Zephyr and Limbo did their best to leave no opening for The Hunter, yet even then they were still having difficulty battling them. Limbo jumped up and tried to impale his Destrezea into The Hunter’s heart, but doig so proved to be a mistake as he nearly lost an arm if he hadn’t dashed into the rift. He then had an idea and used his cataclysm ability to open a void pocket and then used his stasis to hold him still, yet The Hunter was too powerful and easily broke his hold on him.

 “When all else fails, you turn to your world, the place where you are God. Yet what if you find a foe who can break from your control?” The Hunter said before he dashed forward.

He prepared another strike against Limbo but then came Zephyr with a rain of bullets coming down from above. The Hunter blocked every shot before he pulled out a glaive and richoched it off the crates and into Zephyr, knocking her out of the air easily.

 “You rely on being above your enemies so that you may strike them down from there, an excellent tactic, yet it can only get you so far.” The Hunter said as he kept her down with his foot. 

He raised his blade to strike her once more and before he could Terry stepped out of her. The Hunter took a step back and looked at him.

 “So, The Lotus’ marionette finally appears, yet you are just a child?” He asked.

 “I’m more than meets the eye.” Terry said.

 “So be it, proce yourself to be a great warrior, and your end will be glorious.” The Hunter said.

Terry used his void dash and then his void burst before using his void beam, however, his last attack missed as The Hunter had regained himself almost instantly. Terry barely managed to dodge a swing from The Hunter and dashed through him to try and disarm him, yet The Hunter’s grip was too strong and with a strong pull, he dislocated Terry’s arm whil he still held onto it. Terry screamed out before looking at The Hunter whom now stood over him and used his void walk to try and get behind him. Once he was, he left the Void Walk and was met with The Hunter’s blade through his side. He screamed out as The Hunter removed his blade and turned back to him to place the tip against his throat.

 “You rely on your Transference to get you through a battle, yet you do not try to use any sort of tactics when doing so, by doing this, you seal your own fate.” The Hunter said before raising his sword above his his head.

 Before he could finish Terry off, a powerful beam burned through The Hunter’s shoulder. He looked back and saw Lucy standing there, ready to fight. The Hunter turned towards her and dashed at her, yet missed and took another void beam to the back. He turned to see her on top of a crate and run off before he began to give chase. He intercepted her and began to swing his sword furiously but missed every strike. Lucy used her void dash which caused a sort of explosion and knocked the Hunter back before she unleashed another large Void Beam at him. He barely managed to escape and readied his Glaive once more and tossed it at her before she blasted it out of the air.

 “Amazing... such skill... might I ask your name child?” He said.

 “Lucy.” She said.

 “Yes... Lucy...” He said.

 “What about you?” She asked.

 “My name no longer exists, I am just The Hunter.” He said.

 She nodded and the two returned to battle. The Hunter struck fast and hard while Lucy dodged and countered his attacks, trying to leave as little openings as possible. The Hunter soon jumped back and began to glow a crimson color, much like a Warframe... except this was different. His glow seemed to give off a corrupted aura, one that seemed to make it difficult to breath nearby. Lucy then used her began to float in the air and fire a beam from her chest whilst releasing an aura that put her foes through pain, however it had no effect on The Hunter. He charged at full speed, dodging her beam as best he could. Once he reached her, he swung downward but was blocked by something. 

 “What is this?” He said as he saw what she had blocked him with.

 In her hands was a blade made entirely from Void Energy, which had caused him to jump back in fear. He gripped his hilt tighter and regained himself before the two charged at each other. Their blades clashed and sparks flew. 

 “Such a powerful technique, yet you bear no skill with a sword.” The Hunter said as they pushed their blades against each other.

 Lucy grunted as she felt his strength overcoming her’s quickly. Soon she was pushed back and her blade was gone. The Hunter walked up to her and tapped his sword against the ground as he did.

 “For so long, I had never fought an opponent whom could challenge me and last as long as you did, you are truly deserving of a glorious end by my blade.” The Hunter said.

 She got up and leaned her back against the wall as she stared up at him. He raised his sword’s edge to her neck and before he could do anything, the lights began to flicker. He looked around and then Lucy heard the voice of her greatest fear.

 “Lucy... I am your Reckoning...”

 all of a sudden, Stalker landed from the ceiling and caught The Hunter’s attention.

 “The Stalker... Yes... truly a worthy for to do battle with.” The Hunter said.

 He charged at the Stalker and Lucy took this chance to escape. She ran over to Limbo and got him up before moving to Zephyr and helping her as well. Finally she reached Terry and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 “What... happened?” He asked wearily.

 “No time, we have to leave!” She said.

 Lucy brought him over to Zephyr and helped him walk into her before entering Limbo. The two then made a run for it through the ventilation system and managed to find Extraction. Inside, Stalker had retreated while The Hunter continued his search.

 Terry was sitting against his codex and thinking of how useless he was during that fight when Zephyr came by.

 “How’s the arm?” She asked.

 “Fine.” He said as she had popped it back in for him.

 “Alright, So What next?” She asked.

 “Not sure...” He said.

 “Okay, well if you need me then I’ll be downstairs.” She said and left the orbiter.

 Suddenly, his lust returned to him. He decided on what he’d do and try out something The Void Demon has taught him. He walked downstairs and told Zephyr to meet him in his Private quarters. She nodded and followed him down there.

 “Could you... help me with something?” He asked.

 “Sure, What is it?” Zephyr replied.

 “I need help trying out something new.” He said.

 She nodded and waited for him to do it. He raised his hand and closed his eyes before focusing on his lust. Soon after, he opened his eyes and they began to glow a bright crimson as a number of tentacles made from Transference sprouted from the ground and writhed eagerly. They then wrapped around Zephyr’s ankles and wrists before holding her up, surprising her, yet turning her on slightly.

 “What’re you-“ She said but was cut off.

 “Just relax.” He said.

 Three of the free tentacles moved towards her. Two of them began fondling her while one of them began lapping at where her womanhood would be. Within seconds, her body had changed and she began to let off a number of small moans. Terry removed his Transference suit and approached her. Zephyr felt the tentacle rubbing her womanhood move down to her rear and begin to thrust into her there while another tentacle phased through her helmet and began fucking her there while Terry began fingering her. Zephyr moaned out as she felt the tentacles pound her and Terry finger her. He soon gave her a second finger as the tentacles began thrusting into her at a faster pace. Zephyr soon felt him remove his hand and then something larger insert itself into her. She looked down to see that an incredibly thick tentacle pounding her womanhood and rolled her head back as she became a moaning mess. She soon felt her climax building up, wishing that this wouldn’t end so soon. After another minute, she finally released onto the tentacles and felt them drop her to the floor.

 “W... wow...” she said as she was speechless.

 She then felt the tentacles wrap her wrists together and pick her up. Two more tentacles wrapped around her ankles once more and Terry walked between her legs, his eyes full of lust. He slowly pushed himself into her womanhood and thrusted into her at a slow pace. He moved his hands down to her hips and gripped her tightly as he slowly moved faster as they went along. She then felt his hands move up her body and roughly fondle her breasts. She moaned out as he did and watched as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He remained unsure of how this worked, but like before, he ignored it as he parted and felt his climax approach. His member twitched inside her as her walls tightened around it, Zephyr feeling her climax build up once more. After a few minutes, they released finally and the tentacles disappeared.

 Terry sat back before looking at her. She had changed back and was resting currently. He got into his Transference suit and sighed before he dragged Zephyr onto the couch. He then walked over to the window and heard the Void Demon walk beside him. He looked towards it and it gave him a thumbs up.

 “That’s two Warframes, nice job. Who’s next? Mag? Nova? Nyx? Or will you go after Lucy?” It asked.

“Not sure, I’m actually more concerned with just who this Hunter guy is.” He said, “he kicked our asses back on that ship, if Stalker hadn’t arrived, I don’t know if we’d had made it.”

 “True, if that happened, I’d have lost my only pupil.” It replied.

 “Right, I’m gonna go tell The Lotus about this.” He said and left the room.

 The last thing on his mind was The Hunter. He didn’t care about anything else right now, just who The Hunter was and why he’s after this Eclipse Stone.


	3. Songs of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting with The Hunter, Terry decides to spend his week trying to learn from The Void Demon. He had been thinking of trying to get it on with Valkyr this time after all. However, he is soon called in to help Lucy investigate an Orokin Tower, it’s use bearing an unknown reason, it would seem such a time would have to wait.

 Terry watched through the Somatic link as Valkyr and Nekros played against Limbo and Mesa in a game of Lunaro. Valkyr crossed her arms as Nekros squatted, watching them with a cold stare... or something like that. Limbo, however, gave them an ol’ Tip o’ The hat while Mesa sat with her legs crossed and traced circles into the ground with her finger. After another minute, the game began and they all jumped to their feet and dashed towards the ball. Limbo got a hold of it and jumped off Nekros’ shoulders and tossed the ball into the goal. They looked at the other team before the ball came up on Valkyr and Nekros’ end. Mesa dashed first and almost got it, had Valkyr not bullet jumped and stole it away from her. She then jumped onto one of the pillars and threw the ball into the goal, tying the score.

 Lucy, however, decided to step off the Somatic Link and meditate. She left the room and went to her private quarters. She looked at the mess that had been made after her last practice session. Lately she had been trying to summon the sword again, as she had no clue how she managed to do so before. She then walked up to one of the shelves and picked up a wooden box with a small keyhole on one side. She picked up an iron key that laid beside it and inserted it into the keyhole before twisting it.

a Soothing song began to play from it as she placed it by the window and crossed her legs as she began to meditate. She didn’t find herself in the void this time, instead she was on a snowy mountain inside a monastery. She gripped a wooden sword as she sparred with her master. She dashed forward towards the man and swung from the right, yet The man blocked it and thrusted his knee into her gut before whacking her in the side of the head, sending her tumbling into the ground.

 “You rush into battle like a madwoman, to be a true Zenurik, you must know your enemy.” He said.

 “It’s kind of hard to do so since I know nothing about swordsmanship, and it’s basically impossible since you’re a master of the Naramon way.” Lucy said as she got up and rubbed the side of her head.

 “There are many rivers that are difficult to cross, yet none are impossible. No matter how strong the current is, you will eventually reach the other side.” Her Father said.

 “Really papa? Another metaphor?” Lucy said.

 “It wouldn’t be me then now would it?” He said.

 Lucy giggled and said, “so, what’s for dinner tonight?”

 “Not sure yet, but I have to give you something.” He said.

 Lucy nodded and followed him inside. They entered his room and she watched as he reached into a hole in the wall and pulled out a rolled up page. He handed it to her and she unrolled it to reveal it to be a page torn from some Tenno text.

 “This is the remaining page of the first Tenno text that had been destroyed long ago, this page in specific teaches everything you need to know about summoning the Void Sword. To use it, however, one must bear a heart shrouded in purity, should you fall to the dark, it will be forever lost in the waves of time.” He said.

 Lucy nodded and rolled the page back up before running back into the yard. Her training was over so she decided to head down to the city below and play with her friends. She ran down the steps but stopped and turned back to see her father at the entrance and waved goodbye as she continued down her way. 

 Lucy smiled at the memory of her father as she continued to focus on her past while Terry was learning from the Void Demon. He was in his Private quarters listening to it.

 “So, today we have this ability called, the Void Lash. It’s... a BDSM thing.” It said.

 “So, What does it do basically?” Terry asked.

 “Basically, you get a whip made from Void Energy, it makes much more sense when you use Void Binds, which we’ll also learn today since I brought it up.” The Void Demon said.

 “Right, So we’re pretty much just learning how to do BDSM this time?” He asked.

 “Would you rather I taught you how to summon a pack of incredibly lusty Void Wolves?” The Demon asked.

 “Not sure.” Terry said.

 “Okay, So The Void Bind, to summon that, you need to picture a person in your mind, after that, you need to focus your energy on binding their wrists and ankles together.” It said.

 Terry nodded and began taking notes on the current subject while The Void Demon explained how it worked. After a while he moved onto the Void Lash.

 “Now, The Void Lash is nice because it also doubles as a weapon. It’ll also keep your cover while you’re out doing missions. But you know how to use it if you watched enough BDSM.” The Void Demon said.

 “Right.” Terry said.

 “The Void Whip is a nice little toy, it inflicts quite a bit of pain, depending on how hard you hit someone, it’s size also depends on what kind of situation you’re in.” The Demon said, “let’s try it now.”

 Terry nodded and stood up. He closed his eyes and focused on his lust once more. He opened them and began concentrating on trying to summon it.

 “You need to Picture it in your mind, like the Void Bind, but different.” It said.

 He did as the Void Demon said and a white glow appeared in his hand. Soon it took on the shape of a handle and then kept growing until it was at least 15ft Long.

 “Good job, now let’s give it a test.” The Void Demon said.

 “What do you mean?” Terry asked.

 “Go to earth, and wipe out an entire Grineer outpost.” It said.

 Terry nodded and went up to the navigator before he remembered that Valkyr and Nekros were still playing Lunaro. He went back down to the Somatic Link to find that the match had ended in a tie. Valkyr and Nekros walked back to the Liset and entered while Limbo and Mesa did the same. Valkyr leaned her back against the arsenal while Nekros was being his edgy self as usual. Terry came back down and they looked towards him.

 “Hey...” Nekros said.

 “You missed the match.” Valkyr said.

 “I know, sorry about that.” He said.

 “What’s the mission?” Nekros asked.

 “I’m just headed to a Grineer outpost to try out something new.” He said.

 The Warframes nodded and went back to do whatever it was they were going to do while Terry went back to his private quarters and began to read about the Void Lash. an hour passed and he had reached Earth. He moved near E Prime and Valkyr dropped out and Terry walked out of her. He formed his whip, however, this time he imagined it with several notches, and he recieved them. He cracked it and ran in to try it out while Valkyr simply just sat on a rock while she waited.

(Inside Terry's Liset...)

 Nekros looked around the ship to see if there was anything there he hadn't seen before, however, when he looked through the window, he noticed something on his neck. He found out that it just so happened to be a cyst and realized that he was infected with Helminth. He tumbled backwards and fell from the cockpit and into the middle section of the ship before getting up and tripping over something and landing on the Incubator, popping the cyst and sending it's juices onto the Kubrow egg.

(Quick Interruption: Shadowangel615 read the last sentence over and shook his head in disappointment before continuing on.)

Nekros gasped and accidentally pressed the start incubation button, closing the hatch and incubating the egg. Nekros fainted as he realized how he royally fucked up and infected his Operator's Kubrow. He woke up around twenty minutes later because of Ordis.

"Nekros? Nekros? Are you awake? Nekros?!" Ordis said.

"Hm? Yeah I'm up, what happened?" Nekros asked.

"Oh, well, after you infected the Kubrow egg with your -DISGUSTING INFESTED JUICES- and started the incubation, you had fainted." Ordis said.

Nekros jumped to his feet as he now remembered what happened.

"How long until Terry's back?" Nekros asked.

"Not long, actually he just got back." Ordis said as Terry walked up from the Somatic link.

"Hey, I didn't start this did I?" Terry asked.

"Uhhhh..." Nekros said.

"No, Nekros started it."  Ordis said.

"Oh, really? Thanks Nekros." Terry said.

"Uhh, yeah... right..." Nekros said.

Terry then decided to speed up the process, frightening Nekrosand making him look at his Ether Reaper. He then turned back to Terry and saw the Incubator open and his eyes had widened... I think. He then heard Terry gasp at the site of what he could only imagine was a hideous monster but his next words shocked him.

"It's... so... CUTE!" He yelled, picking it up and showing Nekros.

 The baby Helminth charger tapped it's mandibles together in excitement as it stared back at Nekros before Terry began hugging it.

 "I'm gonna name him Cuddles!" He said.

 The helminth charger seemed to like the name as it licked his cheek in excitement to see it's master.

"Cuddles?" Nekros asked.

 Terry nodded and Indiana hissed in jealously at the attention the Helminth Charger was receiving. Valkyr watched the scene and decided she'd try and forget seeing her operator like this before heading down to the lowest section of the ship. Terry let Cuddles go free and roam around the ship before heading up to the Navigator as The Lotus had begun to contact him. He answered her call and looked at her silently.

"Tenno, I've discovered what seems to be some sort of Orokin prison. It seems to be abandoned, however, there seem to be some sort of life signature inside, I need you to go investigate this sudden appearance, Be careful." She said.

 "Understood Lotus." He said and ended the transmission.

 He then called Lucy and she picked up a few moments later.

 "Yeah?" She said.

 "Something's come up, you wouldn't mind investigating an old Orokin Prison with me would you?" He asked.

 "Sure, just send me the coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can." She said.

 He nodded and sent her the coordinates before ending the transmission and entering the navigation. He then ordered Ordis to go to the coordinates in the Void and they were off. he stepped from the Navigation and went into the middle section to play with Cuddles some more. After around an hour, He had reached the target location along with Lucy and docked nearby. Valkyr and Nidus stepped out of the ship, however, Cuddles had followed Valkyr out. She heard him behind her and the two Warframes saw Cuddles sitting there.

 "Ugh, stupid thing." Valkyr said.

 Nidus, however, was thinking differently. She was shocked when she saw him dive down and pick up the Helminth Charger and talk to it in a baby voice.

 "Who's a good wittle Helminth Charger? You are, you are!" Nidus said.

 Terry stepped out of Valkyr and said, "Cuddles, what're you doing out here?" Terry said.

 "You named it Cuddles?" Valkyr said.

 "Yeah." Terry said.

 Cuddles licked Nidus' cheek, or his helmet I guess, showing him signs of affection. Nidus continued to talk to Cuddles in a baby voice a bit more before handing him back to his owner.

 Nidus cleared his throat and said, "you didn't see anything."

 "I wish I didn't." Valkyr said.

 "Well, since I can't bring Cuddles back inside until we extract, I guess he's just gonna have to follow you Valkyr." He said.

 Valkyr was about to protest but she kept her mouth shut and decided to get on with the mission. Lucy walked out of Nidus just as he started following Valkyr and walked up to Terry.

"He is really cute." She said.

"Thanks." Terry said, "Wanna hold him?"

 She nodded and rocked the Helminth Charger in her arms softly while humming the tune from her music box. She watched it let off a soft yawn before falling asleep in her arms with Terry looking in surprise.

 "How'd you do that?" He asked.

 "I guess I just know these things." She said.

 While they kept talking, Valkyr and Nidus were busy investigating the prison. They walked around the dark halls and noticed nothing much different from other Orokin ruins, however, they came across a large door with a bleeding dragon key inserted into it. They looked at each other and entered the room to find The Hunter approaching a large glass case. They raised their weapons and gained his attention before he could do anything. He drew his sword and stabbed into the glass case before shattering it with his fist. He reached inside and pulled out a large stone bearing a white glow.

 "Soon, my love, we will meet again... But first I must deal with this." He said.

 He placed the stone somewhere safe and charged at the Warframes as Terry and Lucy arrived in the room as well. They saw The Hunter and prepared themselves for a difficult battle. Valkyr opened fire on him, however, he simply sliced the bullets in half as they came and cut the barrel off her weapon before hitting her with the pommel of his sword. Nidus prepared his infested weapons and began to fire off infested rounds at The Hunter, however, he simply dodged those. He grabbed onto a wall and tossed a bomb at them, however, Valky kicked it away and activated her Hysteria Claws. She charged at him as he landed on the ground and began to furiously swipe at him, however, he dodged each strike with ease.

 "You let loose your fury, attacking your foes with great strength, however this rage clouds your mind and turns you into easy prey." The Hunter said as he swept his sword along her stomach.

 Valkyr's rage disappeared and all she could feel was pain instead. Before The Hunter could finish her off, He was interrupted by Nidus. He blocked his weapon with ease and kicked him back before clashing blades with him, sending sparks flying as they filled the room with the sound of blades against each other. Nidus almost managed to get a few strikes in, but this was a simple ruse as The Hunter was able to counter him easily.

 "You fight well, however, you still bear a single flaw. While you bear great strength, you still have no shield, how can you expect to win against a true foe without any way to defend yourself?" The Hunter said.

 With a swift and deep slash, he tore through the infested Warframe instantly before he fell to the ground dead, but revived himself before being wounded badly. Terry lashed at him with his whip, however, The Hunter grabbed it and yanked it to pull him over.

"You bear no fear, I can respect that, however, we have battled before, you know the outcome, yet you refuse to see it." The Hunter said.

 Terry used his void walk and managed to avoid the sword, however, The Hunter took out the stone and it sent a wave of light throughout the room and knocked Terry out of the Void. He moved towards him just as Terry reformed his whip and struck from above, however, his blade did not manage to strike him as it was caught in the whip. The Hunter yanked his weapon to the side and sent Terry flying into a wall before approaching him once more. He kicked him while he tried to get up and placed his foot on his chest before pressing down on it.

 "You have not changed since our last encounter, you choose to fight without strategy, and what's more is the lust I can feel within you, a terrible beast clawing it's way out to freedom. Someone such as  you deserves to be put down." The Hunter said before Lucy got his attention.

 He turned back to her and watched as she summoned the Void Sword once more. The Hunter looked at the blade as if he recognized it from somewhere, yet instead he pointed his sword at her. They charged at each other and clashed swords, Lucy's swordsmanship having not been improved much, yet she was able to hold her own for a bit. She backed away as he swung at her, missing each one but managing to get a few grazes in. She looked around and saw an open vent and made a coid dash for it but she was blocked by The Hunter. He kicked her back and she landed on a control panel which opened the roof and brought various machines from it. Lucy sprinted off to a machine that was low enough to climb and grabbed hold of it while The Hunter did the same. He jumped on the various machinery to reach her while she fired beams of Transference at him. When he reached her, she parried his strikes and jumped onto other machines, repeating the same process every time she jumped. On the sixth jump, she tripped on a cord and had half of her body hanging off the edge before she pulled up just as the machine was going to connect with another where she was. She eventually ran out of machines to run on and was cornered by The Hunter before she stepped off and Void Dashed onto solid ground. The Hunter followed her and landed beside her, however, before they could do battle, the machine had finished and began playing the tune from Lucy's Music Box.

 They both looked towards the machine as memories flooded into their minds. Lucy remembered how it all ended with her father, she remembered the fire and suddenly found herself running up the steps to the Monastery. She soon reached the top and watched as her father killed Orokin soldiers while her home burned. She watched him slay them all, his steel cutting through them as if they were nothing. Soon, no soldiers remained, but a ship came by and out came a Warframe, Excalibur Prime. He focused on the Warframe prototype until he saw Lucy standing behind it. Excalibur Prime took this chance to strike him down swiftly and dashed at him before thrusting his blade through his stomach. He let the body drop to the side, however, the man was still alive.

 "Lucy... run..." Was all he managed to say as fire began to consume him.

 Tears filled Lucy's eyes as she ran off down the steps, trying to escape the scene before her. After running for around a minute, she slipped on some ice and found herself in the arms f a woman.

 She looked up at her and asked, "Who are you?"

 The memory ended there as Lucy's eyes filled with tears. She wiped the away and turned to The Hunter whom was mumbling to himself.

 "My love... I'm sorry..." He said.

 Lucy took this chance to escape with Terry and the others and ran off towards the Extraction point. Ordis managed to get them out of there and they remained silent at their second defeat from The Hunter. Terry rubbed Cuddles' belly and managed to cheer himself up as the Helminth Charger had a lot of energy. He looked at Valky who was silent the whole time, however he could tell how pissed off she was. He picked up Cuddles and walked over to her with him.

 "Hey Valkyr, try playing with Cuddles, that might cheer you up." He said.

 She looked at him and down at the Helminth Charger before taking it from his hands and playing with it. He anger began to subside and she began to giggle slightly at the Baby Helminth Charger.

 "You're right, it is kind of relaxing to play with him." She said, "Better than Indiana."

 Indiana hissed at her comment and Terry began to give her some attention as well. Indiana purred in his arms as he ran his hands along her spine masterfully. Valkyr then let the Kubrow down and walked over to Terry. 

 "Hey Valkyr, i wanna try something." He said.

 She nodded and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

 He told her to follow him down into his Private Quarters and she did so. He then turned to her and used his Transference to create bindings on her wrists and ankles. She fell to the ground and began to free herself from her bindings but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape.

 "What the hell?!" She said before realizing what was about to happen, which turned her on and changed her body.

 "Look, Valkyr, I need to have you like this so I can do what I want to do." He said.

 "Fine, just get it over already." She said, masking her lust with anger.

 "Sorry, it's just-" He began but was cut off.

 "Sorry? I guess I was right, you don't have the balls to do it." She said, trying to encourage him to rape her.

 He started glaring at her as she continued to spout insults towards him before he had enough and summoned his Void Whip. He lashed at her rear and earned a moan of pleasure from her. He looked at her in surprise as he had just learned she was a masochist. He looked at the whip then back at her before lashing her a few more times. He could see her beginning to get wet and continued lashing at her for another minute until he was tired of doing so. He removed his Transference suit and approached her from behind before gripping her hips and pressing his member into her asshole. He began thrusting into her at a slow pace before eventually going fast and pulling her towards him and fondling her breasts. He moved his head towards her sweet spot and bit down there and left a hickey while she turned into a moaning mess. Soon after he felt himself reaching his climax. Soon after he came inside her and removed himself placing his tip against her womanhood. He pushed it into her and began at a fast pace while he pressed his hip against her cyber lips.

(Shadowangel615 took his phone and threw it against the wall after typing cyber lips before he went over to pick it up)

 Valkyr kissed back as she felt him thrust into her. He pulled away and forced her to the ground and pinned her arms above her head and continued to pound her hard. He soon felt himself begin to reach his end as Valkyr felt her own as well. Around a few minutes later, he finally released into her as she released as well. She laid there and panted loudly as the binds disappeared and Terry got his Transference suit back on before he left before Valkyr could get up. 

 He saw the Void Demon hanging from a loose cord in the roof and walked up to him.

 “I thought you said you wouldn’t use the whip as a sex toy?” It said.

 “Yeah, yeah, what’s next?” He asked.

 “You’ll see, for now, good job on raping a Warframe.” It said.

 “Yeah... right...” Terry said, “I’ve gotta go do some stuff.”

 Terry left to the Nacigator and began to think about The Hunter, who was he? Was he Orokin? Or was he something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was wondering what your thoughts were on The Hunter, is he a good character or no? Leave your answer in the comments and have a good day!


	4. Deeper Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last encounter with The Hunter, Terry is left angered by his uselessness, however, Ivara calms him with some advice which then also extends his lust towards her, however, A mysterious Orokin Cephalon activates And begins sending out a distress beacon, this catches the attention of the Tenno, Corpus, And Grineer as well as The Hunter, however, Terry and Lucy intend to stop him. But The Hunter is not alone this time, and The Void Demon has taught him things no Tenno should ever use...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how's your day been? Anyway, so I've run out of ideas for abilities that stem from Terry's lust, so I was wondering what else he could try.

 Terry punched the wall of his Liset in anger after having thought of The Hunter. His words rang through his head like a message repeating over and over again. The mere thought alone was more than enough to enrage him.

 “Damn it...” He said.

 Not once had he ever heard of The Hunter, however, he decided to look into him and see if he had some sort of reputation. He went over to his Codex and searched for anything related to The Hunter on open Grineer and Corpus databases, yet found nothing. His anger only grew as he learned this and kicked the side of the Codex before Ivara came up.

 “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 “You remember when I told you about The Hunter right?” He said.

 “Yeah, the guy you said kicked your ass... twice.” She said.

 “Thank you for the reminder Ivara, I feel better already.” He said with a glare.

 “Look, just stop thinking about it, remain calm like me and don’t get angry, if you do, you might just end up with a bullet in your back, or in this case, a sword to the throat.” She said.

 “It’s kind of hard to not think about it after losing to the same person twice.” He said.

 “Look, lemme get a look at this guy and I’ll tell you what you should do.” Ivara said.

 “Alright, I’ll try to stop thinking about it.” He said.

 Ivara nodded and watched her leave as he thought about her, he wanted to take her now but before he could he was contacted by Lucy. He picked up and was greeted with her smile.

 “Hey Lucy, need help again?” Terry asked.

 “Yeah, this time it’s something different.” She said.

 “How do?” He asked.

 “Two hours ago, The Lotus discovered an Orokin Distress signal sent by an ancient Orokin Cephalon called Cephalon Theta.” Lucy said.

 “Cephalon Theta?” He asked.

 Lucy nodded and said, “apparently, Cephalon Theta planned war tactics for the Orokin and calculated the results of victory, however she was inactive for unknown reasons.”

 “Why would the Orokin Do That?” Terry asked.

 “Not sure, maybe they were afraid they would destroy them from the inside?” Lucy said.

 “Maybe, So, anything else?” Terry asked.

 “Yeah, apparently, The Corpus And Grineer are going after her as well, so we need to move fast if we’re going to get there before them.” Lucy said.

 “Understood.” Terry said.

 He set a course for The Orokin Tower and went down to his private quarters to find the Void Demon there.

 "I thought we already had a lesson today?" Terry said as he walked up to the Demon.

 "I thought that you might've wanted to get some extra credit." The Void Demon said.

 "Extra credit?" Terry asked, raising his eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

 "You know, something that'll help you next time you see this Hunter fellow." The Void Demon said.

 In an instant, Terry was on his knees begging the Void Demon to teach him. It smiled and nodded before telling him to sit back and listen closely. Terry did as the Demon asked and sat on the couch before paying close attention to the Void Demon's words.

 (The Vindicta)

 The Hunter looked at the coordinates as he made his way to Cephalon Theta’s location with the others. He then began to make a direct transmission to her and she picked up quickly as he expected her to.

 “Ballus, is that you?” She asked.

 “No.” The Hunter said.

 “Who are you Then? Another Orokin?” She said.

 “Do you believe yourself safe in that Orokin tower? Do you believe yourself safe from the wrath of those whom openly defy you?” He said.

 “I do not need to fear what has already been killed.” She said.

 “You should, I know of your sins Cephalon, I know of the lives you have taken. Your execution is at hand, and I will be the headsman.” He said.

 “You do not frighten me.” She said.

 “Prepare yourself Theta, for I, no, we will find you, and when we do, we will kill you.” He said before the transmission ended.

 Cephalon Theta was left shaken by the transmission, her gold colors vibrating rapidly as fear filled her. She tried to recollect her self before ordering various machines to prepare for battle.

 Hours later, ships from all factions arrived. Vay Hek Had brought a Fomorian class ship with him while Sargus Ruk had brought his fleet as well. Net Anyo had prepared various Jackals and Razorbacks along with other machines provided by the Corpus in his fleet. The Tenno arrived in their ships Before finally, a massive black fog appeared and exiting it was a massive ship that rivaled the Fomorian. A number of broadside turrets aimed at the other ships and the battle had begun. 

 The mysterious ship began to fire off at both fleets and made quick work of a number of frigates before the Fomorian slowly turned towards it and prepared to fire. Soon enough, the Fomorian fired off at the mysterious ship, yet it did no damage to it as a shield had protected it. Lucy and Terry tried avoiding the battle as they maneuvered through the field and infiltrated the Orokin Tower, however, no one saw the four ships exiting the massive mysterious one.

Ivara and Chroma exited the lisets, Ivara being followed by a matured Cuddles. Terry and Lucy stepped out of the Warframes and looked at each other before they nodded and let the Warframes lead them to the Cephalon. The first room they entered was full of Corpus and Grineer bodies alike, however, there was no sign of the Hunter just yet, however, they expected to see him soon enough. The next room they entered had a few Corpus and Grineer in the midst of a battle, however, once they caught sight of the Tenno, they had found a common enemy.

 The two factions opened fire on the Warframes, however, the Grineer were quickly silenced by a torrent of hellfire sent by Chroma. The Grineer began to writhe in pain as they tried to put themselves out whilst the Corpus were protected by their shields. Ivara, however, had cloaked and managed to slip behind the corrupt capitalists. She readied her weapon and tore their ranks apart effortlessly. Once they were finished, they moved onto the next room to be met with The Hunter amidst the bodies of fallen Grineer and Corpus soldiers. The Warframes readied themselves for the hell to come but didn't realize how powerful their enemy was.

 "You should not have come, children." The Hunter said.

 "What? Afraid we'll kick your ass?" Ivara said.

 "You do not fully understand the gravity of the situation you have stuck yourselves in." The Hunter said, "Deal with them."

 Suddenly, a massive morbidly obese Grineer dropped from the ceiling. It's hands were trapped inside some sort of claws whilst it's exposed belly bounced at every step it took, slightly shaking the ground beneath them as well. The Warframes readied themselves before a tall female followed by some sort of mutated Kubrow followed them. She bore an armor that was a mix between Grineer and Corpus technology and carried a long staff with her as well. Lastly, a man in a thick armor wielding a large Flamethrower appeared. He fired off streams of fire as he walked into the room, trying to seem more intimidating than he already was.

 "Kill them." The Hunter said as he turned to walk away.

 "Murder... Maim... KILL!!!" The fat one said.

 “They say that a Warframe burns well, I’ll be the judge of that." The Pyromaniac said.

 "They are but simple prey, Kala and I could kill them with our eyes closed!" The woman said.

 Cuddles growled at the mutated Kubrow, who responded by growling back. It then started a contest between the two as Terry and Lucy entered the room. They began to sweat at the sight of the massive companions of The Hunter before continuing on.  They stopped by their Warframes and prepared for battle, however, Terry was then struck with an epiphany.

 "Go chase after The Hunter." He said, gesturing to The Hunter as he left the room.

 "What about you?" Lucy asked.

 "Trust me, I'll handle this." He said.

 Lucy nodded hesitantly before leading the chase with Chroma and Ivara, leaving Terry to deal with The Hunter's companions. He closed his eyes and focused on the darkest part of his mind before opening his eyes to reveal that they were now Black and red, just like the Void Demon's. A black mist began to bellow from him as he raised his hand at the fat one. His hand became shrouded in a red and black energy as the fat one suddenly stood still. The fat one began to burst blood rapidly all over his body.

 "Ith... hurdz... ITH HURDZ!!!" The fat one yelled.

 "Gluttony!" The Pyro yelled.

 "Kala, kill!" The woman ordered.

 Terry turned towards the Mutated Kubrow and flicked his wrist slightly and sent it into the wall, leaving nothing more than a massive blood splatter on the cracked wall. He then watched as the woman charged at him with her staff raised. She jumped into the air but was blown into the roof by his new ability. Her body fell down but Terry flicked his wrist once more and she was flung into one of the glowing trees. A loud crack could be heard as she landed, indicating that her spine had been snapped.

 Lucy and the Warframes had a bit more of a difficult time dealing with the man himself. Chroma tried taking him head on with his Galatine but was parried swiftly and ended up being tripped. After a rather embarrassing fall down some stairs, Chroma got back up and readied his primary before opening fire at The Hunter, only for him to either dodge the shots or slice the bullets in half. The Hunter aimed for Chroma’s shoulder and stabbed him there, only to have his weapon frozen in place by Chroma. He pulled it out just as Chroma’s blade clashed with his once more. The Hunter kicked the Warframe back and began another lecture.

 “You rely on brute strength and your mastery of the elements, sometimes even trying to outnumber your opponent. A powerful combination indeed. But what if your opponent can adapt?” The Hunter said.

 Chroma looked at him in confusion before The Hunter disengaged the clash and spun around Chroma’s side and sent his sword through his chest. He pulled his sword and let Chroma roll down the staircase once more and grabbed an arrow before it could hit the side of his head. He looked at it and then towards Ivara as she was hiding up above on a balcony. She jumped onto the giant tree in the middle and tried to sneak around until she thought he wouldn’t be able to find her until she backed up into his chest. She spun around quickly and readied an arrow before he swung his sword and knocked it out of her hand. She looked at her bow falling to the ground and drew a pair of daggers as compensation. She slashed at him ferociously but missed each time before going invisible once more and readying her Artemis Bow. She got to a high spot and aimed it at him before he jumped at her location and kicked her off the branch and sent her falling into the ground. After a loud thump, Ivara tried to get up but The Hunter landed on her with his blade stabbed into her stomach.

 “You hunt your opponents from afar, striking with a bow and arrow. But you step on twigs and leaves, alarming your foes of your presence.” The Hunter said before pulling the blade from her stomach.

 He stood up and looked at Lucy while she held onto Theta. He then walked up to her and before she could summon her sword, he roundhouse kicked her aside, causing Theta to fly into the air and into his hands. He looked at the Cephalon before he turned back to Lucy.

 “Why protect a murderer?” He demanded.

 “What do you mean?” She asked.

 “This cephalon is the reason everyone I cared about is dead. She ordered the Primes to go out and destroy my family and friends, all because I would not obey the Orokin.” He said.

 “I...” Lucy began but couldn’t finish.

 “You do not understand child. The heartache this machine has caused me will only go away once I finally take my Vengeance. She is a loose end that must be tied up. No matter the cost.” The Hunter said.

 Before he could crush Theta, a void beam came from the doorway and knocked her out of his hand. The Hunter looked and saw Terry standing there and readied his sword while Lucy caught Theta and ran off to extraction with it.

 “I hope hope you know only one of us is coming out of this alive.” Terry said.

 “I know that feeling. Inside you, a darker force dwells, one that no Tenno should know. It isn’t your lust, no. Instead it is something worse. A manifestation of your rage. I wonder why it is that whenever we meet, you have stepped deeper into the darkness.” The Hunter said.

 “Everything I’ve done, is just to finally be able to kill you.” Terry said.

 “It would’ve pained me to be know I had to kill someone so young, but after seeing the monster you seek to become, I will do whatever it takes to destroy you.” He said.

 “Monster?” Terry asked.

 Before anything else, The Hunter dashed towards him with his blade raised and nearly killed Terry, had he not used his abilities to get behind him.

 “What do you mean by monster?” Terry demanded.

 The Hunter struck again but missed and said, “The things you’ve learned, I once knew a man who delved too deep into these techniques. It drove him to insanity.”

 Terry dodged another strike and said, “what do you mean, insanity?”

 The hunter tried to strike again but missed and said, “the more he used them, the more they began to eat away at his sanity.”

 “What happened?” Terry asked after dodging another strike.

 “Why should I bother telling you a story that would matter not to you?” The Hunter said before charging at him once more.

 Terry used his abilities to push the Hunter back into a wall and keep him there before saying, “tell me now.”

 The hunter sighed before saying, “fine. Long ago, when the Orokin still lived, there was a scholar named Atreus. He enjoyed learning about the Void and what Humans could do with it. Eventually he found the 7 Books of Sin. Lost Tenno Texts that were forbidden to any and all Tenno as they fed off of one’s sin. judging by the way the way your aura feels, you have read The Book of Lust and somehow learned tricks from The Book of Rage, but the others, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, remains hidden. Getting back on track, Atreus was fascinated by their teachings. He was able to draw from his sins and defend those in need, but he used them too much. One day, me and his wife confronted him, saying that he was obsessed with those books and that he should hand them over. He told us we only wanted the power for ourselves, and so he tried to strike his wife down but before he could, I swiftly ended him with knife to his throat. But even as he died, I could still see the darkness in his eyes, the rage, lust, greed, gluttony, envy, pride, and laziness still remained."

(Shadowangel615 looked at the story inside the story he wrote and picked up a katana. He unsheathed the weapon and commit sudoku, however, Mercy came by and used her revive on him before going to Genji because he needed healing. Shadowangel615 then looked at himself and began playing "The Sound of Silence")

 "What drove him that far?" Terry asked.

 "The seven books together drove him mad, but two books alone is enough to drive someone slowly mad." The Hunter said.

 Terry dropped the Hunter and looked at his hands. He thought about what it would do if he used them too much before he used the Void Whip. Before the two could do battle, Chroma had been called over to Lucy just as the sound of bending metal could be heard throughout the room. They realized what was happening and both made a mad dash for extraction. Terry recalled Ivara, whom managed to barely be able to make it some time after. After entering, he and Lucy wasted no time in extracting with the Cephalon intact.

 Once they were in orbit, she sent it over to Terry to try and get her to wake up and he managed to do so. She appeared with a smaller form over the device she was stored in. She looked around his orbiter in what seemed like a confused manner before she looked up at Terry.

 "Where am I?" She asked.

 "Far from The Hunter." Terry said.

 "I see, and this is your base of operations I assume?" She said.

 "I... suppose?" Terry said.

 "Good, I will need to make preparations before I am able to assimilate myself into the system." Theta said and went quiet.

 Terry sighed and said, "Right." before he walked down to his private quarters. On the way down, he saw Ivara leaning against the wall, but ignored her for now. He needed to speak with the Void Demon instead. He walked into the room and the doors locked behind him. He looked back then ahead to see the Void Demon pressing his hands up against the window and approached.

 "You bastard." he said before he charged at him and grabbed him by the collar.

 "Woah! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" It said.

 "You never told me it'd make me into a genocidal maniac!" Terry exclaimed.

 "I didn't know! I swear!" The thing said.

 "Shut up! What else do are you hiding?!" Terry demanded.

 "Nothing!" The Void Demon said.

 He looked into it's eyes and guessed he was telling the truth, for now. He let it go, but continued to glare at the Void Demon.

 "The Hunter told me the Seven Books of Sin would drive me insane, he told me the ancient Tenno Text I found was called the Book of Lust and what you taught mewas from the Book of Rage, will it drive me insane?" Terry asked.

 "I don't know, I don't think so though. I know some of the history behind it, like who created it, but I didn't know that it could corrupt people." his Void Self said.

 Terry sighed and said, "Fine, I'll believe you for now, but if I begin to go insane, if I become obsessed with finding the books, I'll kill you first." He threatened.

 The Void Demon nodded before Terry left the room and went up to Ivara. He saw her by the forge, trying to build a set of ciphers. She plucked the string of her bow as she waited while Terry walked up to her. He looked up and down her slim body, wanting to take her now and there, but didn't want Ordis to watch them. Ivara noticed his daydream, however, and snapped her fingers in his face. He shook his head and blinked a few times at her.

 "Something wrong?" She asked.

 "N-no, I'm fine." Terry said.

 "You're looking at me real strange, you sure there isn't something you wanna tell me?" She asked and picked up Indiana as she padded up to her.

 "Well, I guess? I'm not sure how to say it really." Terry said.

 Ivara nodded and thought for a moment before saying, "Were you having dirty thoughts about me?"

 "What?! N-no!" He said with a streak of crimson across his face.

 She giggled and said, "It's fine, I don't mind."

 His blush became darker and he asked, "Could we take this down to my private quarters?"

 She nodded and put the kavat down before following him into the lower levels of the ship. The door locked behind them as they entered the private quarters and he pressed his lips against Ivara's helmet, feeling her "kiss" back as he did. He pulled away after a moment and used his lust to create two lusty wolves with large members made from transference. Ivara looked at them and Terry said he thought it'd be fun and so she nodded. Terry took a few steps back before Ivara got on her hands and knees before the wolves pounced on her from both sides. The one behind her  entered her rear first while the other one slipped it's member through her mask. She moaned out as she felt the Transference cocks pound her on each end while Terry was busy getting out of his transference suit. He tossed it aside and continued to watch the wolves growl with each thrust. Their forms, however, began to violently shake as their climax approached. Soon, the wolves let off a loud howl as they released their semen into her.

Terry walked up beside her and she looked up at him before stroking his member and standing up. A red liquid seeped fro her rear, yet Terry gueassed that it was the transference wolves fluids. He let off a soft moan as Ivara stroked him and cupped his mouth around one of her breasts and began suckling off of her while he groped her other breast and began to softly massage her and used his other hand to begin rubbing her clit. She moaned out as he did and began stroking him harder before he inserted his middle finger into her. He pushed them to the ground before inserting another finger into her, causing her to let off another, louder, moan. Ivara felt her climax approach after he inserted a third finger into her and made his massage much rougher. Soon after, she came all over his hand and let him stand while she stroked him while sitting with one leg on top of the other. He moaned as he felt his climax approach and soon released his semen onto her helmet and breasts.

 She stood up and he took her hand before he led her to the sofa. He sat down and Ivara got on his lap before taking his member and slowly inserting it into her womanhood. Her pussy slowly enclosed around his member until she had reached the base of it and stayed still a moment to adjust to his size. She soon began at a slow bounce and moaned lustfully as she rode him. Meanwhile, Terry rubbed her hips and thighs as she did. Soon enough, she began to bounce on his cock faster while he bucked his hips up into her. She then turned around so he could grope her from behind while she rode him. He did just that and roughly massaged her breasts while he sucked on her sweet spot and soon felt his climax once again, as did Ivara. She turned back towards him and he hugged her waist tightly before they "kissed" once more and climaxed together.

 Terry took his member out of her and slept with Ivara on top of him. Ivara ran her hands through his hair before she too fell asleep and wondered what tomorrow's events would bring.

(Pluto, Abandoned Corpus Base)

 A Crewman ran through the halls of the abandoned Corpus base. Soon, however, he managed to reach the outside, yet it was decorated in mounds of other crewman and machines torn apart. Then he heard it.

  _All around the Cobbler's bench,_

_The monkey chased the weasel,_

_The monkey thought t'was all in fun,_

_Pop! Goes the weasel!_

 A nursery rhyme, sung by a man so deranged. The Crewman had all the reason there was to leave immediately after hearing that. He heard the man repeating it over and over again, his voice like sandpaper sliding across your face. He saw a silhouette atop a crane and his eyes widened. A shuriken suddenly came from nowhere and tore his helmet off and caused him to trip and fall onto some rocks below.

 An immense pain shot through his body as he looked up and saw a large pipe fall and sever his shin midway. He screamed out in agony and fear as he heard someone land behind him and began whimpering in pain and terror as he tried to get up and hop away on one leg. This was in vain as he only fell further down and dislocated his other leg on a large chunk of ice down below. The psychopath jumped down behind him and stepped beside the crewman, however, all he could see was the man's thin shadow. He saw the man toss a dagger into the ice that exploded to reveal the deathly cold water beneath.

 The psychopath then put his foot onto the crewman's back and slid him in, while the last thing he heard was another nursery rhyme...

  _London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down!_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My Fair Lady._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at what the Light brought in (tell me if you know what that's from), a new villain has entered the battlefield. What do you guys think of this little introduction so far? I honestly created him because I was already running out of ideas on what to do next with The Hunter. I might've had it all planned out at one point, but I've completely forgotten what it was. Also, sorry for the chapter being shorter than usual. Anyway, leave your thoughts in the comments an have an excellent day!


	5. A Debt In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their half victory, Terry and Lucy decide to head to Pluto for some time off, however, like every time they try to catch a break, they find themselves in a feud between two brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said I should probably try do Valkyr and Mesa, I said, “why not give it a go?” And went for it. So here’s the result.

 Terry laid on his back in the cockpit, trying to escape Theta. Ever since she had been put into his ship she had been nothing more than a tiring nuisance. She was worse than Ordis and he wanted nothing more than to jet her into space, yet he couldn't because she was a valuable asset in this war. He then heard someone coming up and looked to see Valkyr and Mesa, apparently they too were trying to escape Theta's annoying mathematics and mad stories. Valkyr curled up into a corner and hugged her knees while Mesa sat with her legs crossed by the orbiter.

 After this, Terry got up and walked down to his private quarters in hopes that Theta would not be able to reach him there and sat down o his couch while listening to "World on Fire" by Les Friction. While he did that, Lucy was busy meditating while listening to "World so Cold" by Three Days Grace. In her meditation, she could feel something wrong in the solar system. It wasn't like when she felt the pain and sorrow from before, no. This was a painful burning sensation in her head and heart. It was rage and despair mixed with insanity and a desire to kill. There was so much that the mere aura was strong enough to put her like this. She saw a silhouette, two actually. One was large and muscular, the other was only as tall as she was yet only slimmer. She tried to step closer, but their combined negative feelings only burned her even more. Soon she was set ablaze and forced out of her meditation.

 She tried to catch her breath as cold sweat beaded down her forehead. Her lungs and throat felt like they were on fire while her stomach and head ached badly. She tried to stand and barely did so as her feet were suddenly sore from the while experience. Suddenly, she felt herself about to vomit and made it to a waste disposal. She gripped the walls with shaking hands and let loose chunks of what was her lunch. She hadn't felt something so terrible in her life, not even the first silhouette was like this. Se then heard someone come in and looked to see Trinity.

 The Warframe rushed to her operator's side and felt her forehead to find she had a small fever. Trinity washed her in a green light and made all the pain disappear from Lucy along with the fever and anything else that had put her like this.

 "Lucy, are you alright?" She asked.

 "I think so." Lucy replied.

 "What happened? I've never seen anyone in such a condition?" Trinity asked with worry.

 Lucy remained silent for a moment before saying, "Do you remember when I told you about the silhouette?"

 "I do, did you see him again?"

 "No, I saw two men this time, they were giving off a strong sense of negative emotions." Lucy said, trying to remember what she saw.

 "Would you like it if I called Terry up?" Trinity said with concern.

 "I would, thank you." Lucy said.

 Trinity nodded and left to call him up while Lucy sat down by her radio. On Terry's ship, things were a mess. The two cephalons, Ordis and Theta, were basically at war with each other. Various machines were going crazy, some of the engines weren't exactly working right, and many more technical difficulties.

 "How dare you disobey the operator, I will- TEAR YOU APART- do... something!" Ordis said as he slipped up again.

 "Foolish cephalon, you can't even talk right. It's a miracle that you're able to run this ship." Theta said.

 "WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Terry yelled, and everything went quiet.

 "Apologies operator, I didn't mean to slip up again." Ordis said.

 "It's good Ordis, but Theta, you need to shut up, seriously. No one wants to hear you talk about these calculations unless I say so, and remember. This is my ship, so if I say to shut up, then you better damn well do it." Terry said.

 "Fine." Theta said.

 "Thank you operator." Ordis said.

 Terry sighed and rubbed his temple before he received a transmission from Lucy. He groaned and went to his Private Quarters to pick it up.

 "Yeah?" He said.

 "Hey Terry, you alright?" Lucy asked.

 "Hey Lucy, and no, Ordis and Theta are like taking care of kids." He said.

 "Yeesh, sounds rough." Lucy replied.

 "Believe me it is." He replied.

 "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to take a few days off? Visit one of the planets and just have fun." Lucy said.

 "Sure, I could use a few days away from seeing someone's pancreas come out of their wrist." He said.

 "Please don't remind me of that." Lucy said.

 "Never again." Terry said.

 "Anyway, where to?" Lucy asked.

 "How about Pluto? The Corpus have begun abandoning bases there anyway." Terry suggested.

 "Sounds like a good idea." Lucy said.

 Terry nodded and the transmission ended and beside him was the Void Demon.

 "What is it now?" He asked.

 "Just checking in, how're you feeling?" It asked.

 "I'm still not happy with you." he said.

 "You don't have to be happy, we're still friends after all aren't we?" The Void Demo said with a shrug.

 "Friends is taking it a bit too far." Terry stated.

 After around three hours, Terry and Lucy had met up at Neptune before they made their way to Pluto. After they entered orbit, they went down and landed on the surface with their warframes as well. Terry had brought along Valkyr and Mesa while Lucy brought Trinity and Nova. Terry and Lucy walked around the area while the Warframes talked amongst themselves. Terry looked at the blankets of burning cold white and it managed to remind him of every Warframe he's fucked so far. However, he didn't bother talking to anyone about it obviously. Instead he Picked up a ball of snow and looked at Lucy before tossing it at the back of her head.

 The ball of snow exploded upon making contact with her and burned a lot. Lucy held the back o her head in pain before looking at Terry while he was laughing to himself and made a snowball of her own before tossing right in his face. She smirked as he felt to cold burn of the snow against his face and thus the two had begun a snowball fight. Terry balled up another ball of snow and dodged another ball from Lucy before tossing his into her shoulder before she retaliated and threw another one at his thigh. He gripped it tightly before digging a small hole and making a large ball of snow the size of a basketball and ran at her with it. He pushed her down and ended up burying the bottom haf of her torso in snow before flipping him over and digging her fingers into the snow and slamming walls of the burning cold stuff into his head. He winced at the burn and looked at her as she laughed in victory. However, they didn't realize that they were surrounded by Corpus Crewman.

 They looked around and got up before they began to close in on them and counted how many there was. 13 Crewman surrounded them, all with rifles at the ready. Before they could call their Warframes, a lare shadow loomed around them as the air grew heavy. Everyone looked up to see a tall muscular figure in a full suit of black and gold armor similar to a knight's own. A crimson cape flowed behind him as he gripped a silver pistol in his left hand. He raised it towards them and fired off purple rounds of energy at the corpus. Everyone scattered, except Terry and Lucy who noticed he wasn't aiming for them. He hit two soldiers and left large holes in them before he sheathed his pistol behind his waist. He reached for a handle over his right shoulder with his, well, his right hand and drew his melee weapon. Terry and Lucy were awestruck as they watched him lift a massive sword just as tall as he was.

 No... It was no sword. I was far too big. Too massive, rough, thick, and heavy to be called a sword. Instead, it was more like a hunk of raw iron. He jumped from the hill of snow and dismembered three of the crewman with a single sweep of his sword. He struck two more to his side and chased one that ran before severing him at his waist. Lastly, there was one more crewman left. He ran towards him and lifted him up by the throat with his left hand before quickly snapping his neck. He tossed the body aside and sheathed his weapon before looking towards the duo who watched him slaughter the corpus crewman.

 "You... saved us..." Lucy said.

 "You both should leave." He said.

 His voice was deep and intimidating, but also seemed like something of a whisper.

 "Why?" Terry asked.

 "Because if you don't, then the rhymer will surely kill you." He said.

 "The Rhymer?" The two asked in unison.

 "You haven't heard? That's what the corpus call him. He sings nursery rhymes while he toys with his prey." The man said.

 "So why're you here?" Lucy asked just as the warframes came over the hill to see what was going on.

 "I'm here, to collect a debt from my brother. One he must pay with his blood." He said.

 They stayed silent a moment after hearing what the knight clad in black armor said and Terry said, "Why kill him?"

 (Shadowangel615 looked over what he wrote and tore his large intestine out and tied it to be a noose before hanging himself with it. However, right when he got to the depths of Hades, he found Kratos killing him and was immediately kicked out of the Underworld. He fell from the roof and his large intestine untied itself before it slithered back in place and closed the wound.)

 "Long ago, he and I were heavily wounded in battle. A mad scientist found us by chance and said he could sustain our lives, but at the cost of who we once were. I wanted to save my brother, and I did. But he lost his sanity in the operation. Now he goes around, with a desire to kill while singing nursery rhymes wherever he goes. If he were sane, I would've let him walk away, but as long as he lives, all I can do is take his life and save him from the pain." He said.

 Terry and Lucy remained silent before they watched him walk away. Lucy, however, took a few steps forward and mustered the courage to say this.

 "Wait, what if we helped you?" She said.

 The man turned towards them and said, "would you really throw your life away in order to kill my brother?"

 They nodded and the knight sighed before pointing to a Corpus base not too far off. They nodded and followed him there. The trek was no longer than a few hours, and in those few hours, Terry had begun flirting with the frames while Lucy talked with the knight. The knight revealed that he left his name behind and wanted to be called Sin. Terry managed to arouse a few of the Warframes before they arrived and stepped inside Valkyr while Lucy did the same to Trinity. The five of them readied themselves as they stepped forward into the Corpus base which seemed to be abandoned.

 They kept their eyes on the darkness, taking note of the mutilated Corpus bodies and destroyed machines. After entering another room, an alarm went off and a damaged Bursa came to life. Sin fired a round at the thing and destroyed it instantly before it could do anything. Terry and Lucy stepped out of their frames and looked around before they decided to split up. Terry, Valkyr, and Mesa went together while Nova went with Trinity, and Lucy with Sin.

 "I don't know about this 'Sin' person." Valkyr said.

 "He saved mine and Lucy's life, that's enough for me to think he's on our side." Terry said.

 "To be fair, I'm with Valkyr on this one." Mesa said, "It seems like you're taking things too fast."

 "I never said I trusted him completely." Terry said while sitting down on a broken Osprey.

 "Then how much do you trust him?" Mesa asked.

 "Enough to help him." Terry said.

 "Who's to say he won't side with his brother when we do find him..." Valkyr mumbled.

 "If it comes to that, then we'll kill him and his brother." Terry said.

 Valkyr and Mesa nodded before Terry got back up and continued walking. Meanwhile, Nova and Trinity were searching an outdoor area. Nova looked down at a severed leg that had been removed by a pipe from it's body which was probably now beneath the ice below. She shuddered at the thought of who could've done this and looked at Trinity.

 "See anything?" Nova asked.

 "No, just more machines and bodies." Trinity said.

 "Kind of frightening in a way isn't it?" Nova asked.

 "Meh, seems more like a generic horror movie instead of actually being scary." Trinity said.

 "Right, so, what're your thoughts on Terry?" Nova asked.

 "Not sure, to be honest, I don't think I was as aroused as you were." She said.

 "But you were still aroused weren't you?" Nova asked.

 "Well, yeah. But he seemed like he was trying a bit too hard don't you think?" Trinity said.

 "Kind of, I guess..." Nova said.

 "You know, I bet you were fantasizing about him weren't you?" Trinity said.

 "W-what?" Nova stammered.

 "I bet you were thinking, 'Oh Terry, take right here in the snow! Violate me as much as you want for my body is yours to use as you please!" Trinity teased.

 "W-well I bet you were fantasizing about him too!" Nova retorted.

 "Huh?" The blue warframe said.

 "Yeah, I bet you were thinking, 'oh Terry, please ram your long, thick, cock and ram it into my tight pussy! Make me your slut! Please, I beg you!" Nova said in a teasing manner.

 "Sh-shut up! I would never say something like that!" Trinity said while her thoughts said, 'although I wish he would...'

 The two Warframes continued to tease each other for a while before they continued on with their objective while Lucy and Sin were being much more civilized. Lucy followed him to an area where the power was out as well as contain the most signs of activity. Atop staircase, bodies laid strewn about, some of them in pieces, others with various wounds that seemed impossible to make. One of them even had his large intestine split like a banana where his nose should've been. Lucy pinched her nose so the stench couldn't get to her, yet the sight would scar her for life. Sin stopped for a moment to look at one of the bodies. The one he was looking at had his spine pulled out the front and curved with the base in his throat.

 "I think I'm gonna be sick." Lucy said.

 "What's wrong? Don't you sever people in half on a daily basis?" Sin asked.

 "That's different! What we do is tame! But this? This is barbaric overkill! Look, a guy over there had his kidneys pulled out and stuffed into his mouth! And over there! His jaw was split in half and stabbed into his head! Is this not bothering you?!" Lucy stated.

 "Meh, I've seen worse." Sin said.

 Lucy facepalmed and said, "Let's just get out of here as soon as possible..."

 Sin nodded and picked up a broken Osprey. He crushed it in his hand and moved forward through the room, only to find more bodies with even stranger deaths. Lucy groaned in despair as she looked ahead and followed Sin through the room. She actually tripped over a body and landed inside a torso before vomiting to the side. She wiped her lips then when she put her hand on the ground, she accidentally put it in her vomit and wiped it on the floor in a disgusted manner. 

 "Why didn't I go with Nova and Trinity..." She asked herself before getting up and chasing after Sin.

 Sin remained silent, not bothering to say a word about their surroundings. Lucy, however, felt a familiar sense around him. It was as if he and her knew each other from before. So she decided to ask.

 "Hey, have we ever met before?" She asked.

 "Not sure." He said.

 "Well, you seem kind of familiar to someone I used to know when I still lived on Earth." Lucy said.

 "You used to live on earth?" Lucy asked.

 "Yeah, before it became inhabitable." Sin said.

 "I used to live on Earth with my father, we lived in a monastery on top of a mountain... but then... he died..." Lucy said, her voice trailing off as her heart was filled with grief.

 "A monastery you say? I think I can remember one from my time on earth, though I can't recollect the memory completely." Sin said.

 "But you remember your old name right?" Lucy asked.

 "Yes, but I refuse to use it." Sin said.

 Lucy nodded and continued to follow Sin through the dark bloodstained rooms of the Corpus Facility until they heard feet against the ground followed by the soft shuffling of armor. It seemed like it was all around them, toying with them, trying to unnerve them for the hunt. Then they heard his voice.

 

  _"Ring around the rosies,_

_Pockets full of posies,_

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_We all fall down!"_

 

The nursery rhyme echoing all around the room along with the feet and armor was sending shivers down Lucy's spine. She frantically searched the room to find the source of the sound but couldn't. Her heart began racing as fear took over her mind until she heard the Sin draw his massive hunk of metal and she felt reassured. She took a deep breath before readying her Void sword and watching the shadows. The sounds soon stopped and all that was left was the soft hum of Lucy's sword. Then he sang again.

 

_"London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My,_

_Fair,_

_Lady..."_

 

Suddenly, a thin man as tall as a warframe in a black and gold armor just like Sin's jumped down on them. Slick black blades laced with what looked to be salt extended from the forearms of his gauntlets and the heels of his greaves. He tried to lacerate them with the blades using erratic movements full of zest while Lucy fought with extreme focus and Sin with great forlornness. Sin's younger brother parried a strike from Lucy and kicked her back before jumping on Sin's blade to avoid a heavy strike that would've severed him in half. Sin delivered a heavy strike with the back of his left hook towards his brother and propelled him into the air before he crashed into a wall. He stood back up and jumped between them while standing on his hands and fending them off with his legs. Sin raised his weapon above his head, prepared to raze his brother, however, once his strike was brought downward, he missed and hammered a small crater into the ground.

 

  _"Build it up with wood and stone,_

_Wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My,_

_Fair,_

_Lady..."_

 

The nursery rhyme rang throughout the halls as he made his escape into the room before. Lucy and Sin wasted no time in giving chase to the lunatic. While doing so, however, Lucy managed to contact Terry and the other Warframes that they had found their target.  the others wasted no time in hurrying to where they were and had managed to corner him outside in the snowy gale. The snow burned against Terry and Lucy's skin, however, they ignored the pain and focused on the task at hand. The Rhymer suddenly slipped a number of throwing knives between his fingers and hurled them all at them. The daggers that struck Sin, however, bounced off him and fell to the ground. He then heard a beeping and the throwing knives exploded and knocked everyone back while Sin's brother jumped down into the snow below. Sin wasted no time in getting up and dashing after him with Terry and Lucy as well.

 The operators had used their void dash to catch up with The Rhymer quickly and blocked his path while Sin remained behind him.

 "There's nowhere left to run brother. Hold still and let me end your suffering." Sin said.

 

  _"Wood and clay will give away,_

_Give away,_

_Give away,_

_Wood and clay will give away,_

_My,_

_Fair,_

_Lady..."_

 

After his rhyme, a loud engine sounded and a small ship was suddenly hovering above them. A hatch opened up and out came a tall bald man in a metal suit with light gray skin. Half his face was covered by a respirator while the rest of his body was covered in a metal suit. the man had no visible weapons and instead raised his hand and sent out a pulse wave that knocked them all back. The man then looked at The Rhymer and spoke in a tone that almost seemed mechanical.

 "Have you decided yet?" he asked.

 The Rhymer remained silent, yet nodded and followed the man into a light that lifted him into the ship.

 

  _"London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_London bridge is falling down,_

_My,_

_Fair,_

_Lady..."_

 

His last words before he was sucked into the ship rang throughout Sin's head as he walked to where he once was and balled his hands into fists whilst letting off a low growl.

 "So many years of searching... So many years... wasted..." Sin said and dropped to his knees.

 "What will you do now?" Lucy asked.

 "What's there left to do?" He asked.

 "That ship..." Terry said.

 "What about it?" Lucy asked.

 "It looked similar to the ones that The Hunter and his allies used didn't it?" Terry asked.

 "You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" Lucy asked.

 "I'm saying that I have the perfect idea on where he is." Terry said.

 Sin suddenly shot up and gripped Terry's shoulders, "You do?!" He said, his voice filled with hope.

 "Yeah, but I'm not a hundred percent sure." Terry said.

 "It's my only lead, so I must know." Sin said.

 Terry explained to Sin that his brother may be on The Hunter's flagship, yet also how they were still finding a way to track it down. Sin understood and asked if he could join them for a time, which Terry and Lucy agreed to and then went to retrieve their Warframes. After that, they returned to their Lisets with Lucy accompanied by Sin. Terry remained in his private quarters with a wet rag on his head after he had caught a fever. Mesa was tending to him while Valkyr was busy looking at the shelves.

 "Never again willI go to Pluto with my hood down again." He said.

 "Yeah, that was a pretty stupid idea, anyway." Mesa said, "Valkyr, do we have any medicine on this ship?"

 "Hell if I know." Valkyr said.

 "Well can you look at least?" Mesa said.

 "It'll be a cold day in hell when I do." She said.

 Mesa sighed and left the private quarters in search of medicine. After she did, Valkyr walked over to Terry and got on top of him.

 "You know, I still haven't forgotten about when you raped me." She purred.

 "Valkyr, please don't do this now." he said.

 "Sorry, but you have no clue how bad I want to get back at you." She said.

 Terry sighed and used the void binds on her to lift her in the air by her wrists and knees before she could try anything.

 "If you think I'll let you rape me, you've got another thing coming." He said and stood up.

 Valkyr's body changed as Terry stood up and tossed aside his Transference suit and approached her. He gripped her hips and dug his fingers into them painfully to earn a masochistic moan from the deranged Warframe. He clawed her and pressed his lips against her helmet to feel her confusing ass lips that the author refuses to explain but only wants to say that it's fucking science and that you should deal with it because he hates explaining things. Soon after, he moved his hands up and fondled her in a painful-ish way whilst he picked up the pace. outside the room, however, Mesa had found a vial of medicine that would help him with his fever. Yet when she stepped in, she witnessed them and secretly blushed behind her helmet. Her body changed due to the sight and she was already starting to get wet from it. Terry then pulled away before he moved down and began suckling one of her breasts while he continued fondling her with his other and moved his now free hand down to her rear and gripped her painfully, making her into a moaning mess. Mesa moved by the door and began fingering herself at the scene before her and tried biting her finger to hold one back. Now, you'd think that wouldn't work seeing as she has a helmet, well, it did. Terry soon felt his end and moved his chin over her shoulder and released along with her and Mesa. Valkyr panted heavily and hung her head back while Terry sighed and internally panicked when he saw Mesa.

 "M-Mesa!" He said.

 "Uhhh..." She said.

 "How much did you see!?" He questioned.

 "Some of it..." Mesa said.

 He sighed and got back into his transference suit before telling her to sit down so he could explain.

(1 hour of painfully explaining the situation later brought to you by Chibi Shadowangel615 falling into Hell and getting spit back up)

 "Okay, do you understand now?" He asked.

 "I think so, but just to be sure, explain it to me once more time." Mesa said.

 Terry facepalmed and said, "I swear, sometimes you have the attention span of a bird." he said.

 (Strata Relay) 

 Zephyr felt offended suddenly and said, "I feel like someone just offended birds."

 (Terry's Liset)

 "You better not let Zephyr hear you say that." Mesa said.

 "Look, that's besides the point, I've been telling you for an hour now that Valkyr has a rape fetish, but you keep staring at my groin like you are right now!" He exclaimed.

 "What? Did you say something?" She said.

 "Stop looking at my groin, why are you even looking at me down there?" He asked.

 "Well, you flirted with us earlier, and then I did see you rape Valkyr just now, so now I guess I'm kind of aroused still..." She said, gesturing to her body as well.

 He sighed before asking, "You want help with that?"

 She nodded and said, "I would like that."

 He nodded and threw his transference to the side before Mesa got on all fours on the floor after pulling her jacket aside so her glowing nipples. He rubbed his tip on her rear a moment before pressing it inside her said rear. He began at a slow pace and reached around to softly squeeze her breasts and licked her sweet spot. She moaned softly as he did but soon felt him pick up the pace and fondle her somewhat roughly. After a few more minutes he was moving his hips back and forth into her rear at a quick pace, the sound of his skin slapping against her... whatever her body was made of filling the air. Valkyr then looked up from her nap and saw them, thus making her more aroused than before. Terry continued to pound Mesa as she moaned out his name loudly. After a few minutes, he took himself out of her and released his fluids onto her rear end. He noticed she wasn't done yet and pressed her up against the bottom of the sofa and entered her womanhood. She let off a loud moan as he did and he let her adjust to his size before he began to softly thrust his hips at a slow pace as he usually did. Soon, however, he picked up the pace and wrapped his arms around her waist and bit down on her sweet spot while valkyr began to feel jealous at the treatment he was showing her. Soon, he felt her walls clench around his member and let off a few small moans as she did. Finally, he felt his end coming and released a large load inside the Warframe. She sat back and Terry lost his focus on the restraints and dropped Valkyr.

 He heard her get up and walk over to him and tried to focus on restraining her again but was too tired to do so. He felt her pick him up and set him on her lap while she sat on the couch and wrap one hand around his cock while she massaged his balls with the other.

 "Now I want double revenge." He heard her say, yet she still seemed somewhat tired, "Hey Mesa, you wanna help me?"

 Mesa looked up and said, "Sure."

 He saw her get up and wrap her hand around his shaft as well and saw her fingering herself again with the other. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as the two warframes stroked his cock and let out soft moans as they picked up the pace. Out of instinct, he began to softly buck his hips upwards into their hands whilst they began to quicken their strokes slightly and let off a few more moans before he felt himself release onto their hands. He managed to escape their grasp and laid on his backside and watched as Valkyr and Mesa stood up to arouse him by hugging one another with their breasts pressed up against each other.

 He sighed and said, “I’m not sure I can go on with this fever.”

 Mesa walked over to the door and handed him the medicine she dropped. He took it and felt his fever going away and looked back at them. Valkyr softly pinned Mesa to the ground and pressed their breasts against each other once more. Terry got between their legs and gripped Valkyr’s ass painfully before entering her and starting at a quick pace. Valkyr moaned as she felt him pound her. Mesa reached under Valkyr’s arms and held her by the shoulder blades when Terry entered her soon after. He continued to swap between the two of them for a bit before he leaned forward and left a trail of kisses up the side of Valkyr’s neck. He felt his end coming soon after Valkyr’s walls clenched around his shaft and didn’t swap until after he came inside her just as she came on him. After releasing his second to last load, he continued to swap between the two of them, yet this time he had the intention of releasing inside Mesa. He continued to fuck the Warframes as fast as he could until he felt Mesa’s walls clench around his shaft as well. He felt his climax coming and released another large load inside Mesa as she came as well.

 He took himself out and fell back before he felt the Warframes crawl up beside him. He wrapped his arms around their waists and gripped their rear ends before falling asleep.

 

(Earth, Rome)

 

 In Rome, a battle between the Grineer and an army of Tenno calling themselves The Legion. The men were dressed as Romans and used their own versions of Ancient Rome’s weapon’s. The Gladius and Scutum bore few changes besides design, but they carried Pillums that would explode upon impact and used Scorpios that would tear the enemy in half with one shot. In the coliseum, Their commander, a man in gold and black Centurion armor. His Galea was decorated with a crimson plume made from horse hair in a Mohawk fashion and a face mask. The Commander thrust his gladius into a Grineer Butcher’s throat and bashed his scutum against his head to free his blade before dodging underneath a scorpion’s sword and twirling his blade so he held it backhanded and thrust it into her backside before pulling her forward and severing dismembering her arm. 

 “Commander Gallus!” A Centurion in silver armor said as he kicked a lancer off his blade.

 “Decius, report!” The commander, Gallus, ordered.

 “The lower city has been overrun with Grineer, however the ninth legion is moving to retake it as we speak!” Decius said.

 “Excellent my friend, anything else?” Gallus asked.

 “Commander, reinforcements are on their way from Germany, however it’ll take two days before they arrive.” Decius said.

 “Excellent, with the favor of the Gods, we will prevail.” Gallus said just as more Grineer poured into the coliseum.

 “Commander, if Rome falls, just know it was an honor to serve by you!” Decius said, readying himself.

 “Nonsense Decius, Rome will not fall today, nor ever! now, TO BATTLE AND GLORY!” Gallus said, strengthening his friend’s morale and all the soldiers around him.

 “That’s why you were made Commander Gallus, even in the darkest times, you could still spark a sense of hope, perhaps you are a God yourself.” Decius said to himself as he watched his commander charge into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that was a horrible transition from my one on one. Anyway, what do you guys think of Gallus and Decius with this little preview of them? Leave your thoughts in the comments below and have a good day!


	6. Umbran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After taking a break from The Hunter, I now want to kill off The Rhymer as quickly as possible. Also, in Honor if the Umbra Warframe, I will dedicate this chapter to him
> 
> The Grineer have made a siege on Rome, however, on the moon, Hades, a corpus base was mysteriously wiped out. At finest, it was believed to have been The Hunter that caused this, but there is something else going on there. While Terry investigates this strange happening, Lucy is to assist the New Legion in defending Rome, where she discovers something thought lost in time...

(Pluto, Hades)

 A Corpus crewman crawled through the snow, bleeding badly as he had an encounter with a strange Warframe, or, Warframes. They were all clad in some black alloy lined with gold, Something they had difficulty shattering. The crewman, however, managed to see a ship that had yet to fly among several other wreckages.

 With a sense of hope, the crewman got on his feet and limped towards the ship. His attempts, however, were in vain when the ship blew up and knocked him backward and cracked his visor. He looked through the cracks to see a winged silhouette approaching him.

 As it closed in, he could begin to see it’s helm faintly, and with it, the grotesque features that his mind couldn’t register, but instead, slowly drove him mad. The figure above him casually floated there, however, watching as the crewman fell into the depths of insanity.

 

(Uranus’ Orbit, Terry’s Liset)

 

 Terry laid on his couch, not bothering to try and stop Ordis and Theta from arguing like they had been for the past five days. Their arguments always lasted from 3-5 hours at most, so all he really had to do was hide in his private quarters like a scared child who's parents were arguing and wait for it all to stop.

 "Thank the stars this room was soundproofed." He said to himself.

 Just as he said that, the Void Demon appeared and said, "Well, it's definitely not demon proof."

 "Do you always barge into rooms like that unannounced?"

 "Yeah, whatever, anyway, normally I wouldn't tell you this, but I felt a powerful presence a few hours ago." 

 "What do you mean? A powerful presence?"

 "I'm not sure, but it definitely reminds me of what I felt when the Warframes were being created." It said, "believe me, this' far more dangerous than anything you can ever handle."

 "I've gone toe to toe with The Hunter on multiple occasions, what can be worse than him?"

 "Fine, when the prototype Warframes, Nidus, was successful, the Warframes were finally being created, however, one scientist decided to create a number of Frames based off of the Cthulhu Mythos created by H.P. Lovecraft-"

 "you know about H.P. Lovecraft?"

 "Yes, now don't interrupt me again, anyway, the first one created was Lu Kthu, the scientist's dying wife. Once she came to life, she had lost her sanity and strangled her husband to death. And just like the actual Lu Kthu, she gave birth to all the other Lovecraftian deities, like Azathoth and Yog Sothoth. She made them just like they would have been, only as Warframes, and unleashed her children onto the system. We Void Demons felt their presence for years until they were tossed and locked away into the Void, chained and left to rot until the end of days."

 "Couldn't you all have just tossed them into the sun?"

 "Tried that, it only made them angry. Turns out whatever Lu Kthu made them out of was strong enough to resist the heat of the sun... And take a rocket to the face without denting it."

 "Oh.”

 Just as they finished up their conversation, the Lotus contacted him and made the Void Demon disappear before he could answer it.

 “Tenno, I’ve recieved a distress signal from Earth in Rome, apparently, The New Legion requires our aid. However, I’ve also detected a massive energy spike on Pluto, it’s origins, however, are unknown.” The Lotus said.

 “Understood, I’ll get Lucy to assist me.” He said.

 “Thank you, Tenno, and good luck.” She said before the transmission ended.

 The Void Demon reappeared and said, “She knows what it is by the way.”

 “What?”

 “She knows it’s one of them, the Eldritch God Warframes. Take my advice, leave it alone, don’t go near that place, you are nowhere near prepared to deal with gods.” The Void Demon said Before it disappeared.

 “We’ll see.” Terry said to himself.

 He contacted Lucy and told her that he needed her to check out Rome for a distress signal while he investigated a massive energy spike found on Pluto. She agreed to help him and immediately set off for Earth while Terry sat back and looked out the window at the stars. He then heard a knock on his door and in came the tomboy, Ember.

 “What’s up?” She said as she jumped onto the couch beside him.

 “Nothing, we’re investigating Pluto for a massive energy spike though.” He said as she kicked her feet up onto the autumn and relaxed with her arms behind her head.

 “Booooring.” She replied.

 “I have a feeling you’ll get a challenge.”

 “How Long til’ we get there?”

 “Two hours.”

 “Uuggghhh, Fine, but I get to choose what we listen to on the way there.” She said and played “Had Enough” by Breaking Benjamin.

 Terry sighed and sat back while he was forced to listen to her music. He always thought of What her friends thought of her when she wasn’t a Warframe and what her friends thought of her.

 

(Shadowangel615 looked at how he made Ember’s personality before he gripped the bridge of his nose in shame)

 

(Lucy’s Liset)

 Lucy meditated within her Private Quarters, trying to find something about The Hunter, but instead she found herself in the Void. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

 A massive building, made from Grineer, Corpus, Orokin, Tenno, and even Sentient. Every version of technology laid within this place, however, there was something inside of it... sleeping...

She’s approached the prison and read a message inscribed onto the wall, each word in a different language.

 “L... let... let th... let this memento... remind... remind the day... the day they United... to defeat the undying evil. Let this memento remind the day they defeated the undying evil.”

 She looked up at it and felt the dark presence within, trying to free itself of it’s slumber. She became curious, and thus moved closer to the entrance until she looked back and noticed a massive black cloud coming towards her. She closed her eyes and braces herself before she fell out of her meditative state.

 She the air suddenly felt lighter as she hadn’t noticed how heavy it was before. She gasped for air and wondered what the cloud was until she noticed the She was almost at Earth.

 

(Pluto, Hades)

 

 Ember dropped from the Liset and struck a pose before saying, “alright! Let’s do this!”

 Terry then stepped out of her and said, “alright, be careful.”

 Just as he said that, Ember took of running and he chased after her. They ran into a vent but stopped when they reached the other side and saw the death scatter all over the place. They walked down the massive ramp and through the field of death.

 “It looks like they went and killed each other...” terry commented, looking at a crewman who’s skull had caved in.

 “Yeah, right.” Ember said, inspecting a body that was nailed to a wall.

 She lifted up his head and noticed his slit throat before letting it go and walking towards Terry.

 “Your thoughts?” She asked.

 “Might’ve had something to do with a cult.” Terry suggested.

 “It’s a possibility.” Ember said as she looked at a pile of bodies.

 Just as she did, a loud, agonized scream pierced through the freezing winds and both looked back to see a Warframe beating it’s wings as it casually floated towards them. Ember noticed something about it and immediately dashed for Terry and picked him up before running away.

 “E-Ember! What the hell?!” Terry exclaimed

 “we can’t fight it, all we can do is run!” Ember said as she slid down a long ramp.

 

 (Earth, Rome)

 

 Lucy stepped from her Liset and onto the paved stone walkway to the city. She looked at the city and it’s surprisingly undegraded structures. Then she saw them, the New Legion mustering at the gates. It seemed as if they were expecting a battle, which they were. She slowly approached them and they moved aside, knowing she was a Tenno.

 As they did, a Silver armored Centurion approached her and asked, “did The Lotus send you?”

 “No, but I’m a friend of the Tenno she sent.” Lucy said.

 The Centurion turned to a legionnaire beside him and whispered a moment before he went for his Gladius, but was stopped by a Legionaire in gold armor.

 “I am Gallus, Legion General and head of the Preatorian guard.” The Commander said.

 “I am honored to meet you General Gallus.” Lucy said.

 “As am I, Operator Lucy.” Gallus said with a polite bow.

 “Please, it’s just Lucy.”

 “Very well, Lucy.” Gallus said and gestured for her to follow, “I hope Decius hadn’t given you too much trouble.”

 “General, I only wanted to be careful.” Decius said.

 “Quiet Decius, we will talk of this later.” Gallus said.

 “No, it’s fine. I understand that you’re at war and have no time to just allow people in.” Lucy said.

 “Thank you for your forgiveness, but why didn’t The Lotus send the other Operator?” Decius asked.

 “Terry needed to investigate a massive energy spike on Pluto, so he asked me to help you guys.” She said.

”Ah, I understand. At any rate, Decius, explain our situation to Lucy, I need to make sure the Scorpios are in perfect condition.” Gallus said.

 “Understood General.” Decius said and led Lucy through the city.

 Lucy looked around at the scenery and watched as women, men, and children walked the streets while legionnaires patrolled through the crowds, “I hope you can forgive me for my earlier transgressions.”

 “Don’t worry, like I said before, it’s all water under the bridge.” Lucy said.

 “My thanks, I am just stressed with our war with the Grineer you see, you are not the first traveler to come here and infiltrate the city. A few weeks ago, a Grineer spy pretending to be a sick traveler had come by. I was fooled by their false identity, and thus cost us the lives of thirty four civilians. That is why I cannot simply let anyone in, or else I risk the city’s safety.” Decius said.

 “Well that makes sense then, you can’t just let anybody in after that because you don’t want people to die because of that.” Lucy said.

 “Indeed, anyway-“

 “DECIUS! DECIUS!” A legionaire yelled as he pushed past the people.

 “Soldier, What is it?”

 “It’s the Grineer! I need to find General Gallus!”

 “I will find him, Lucy, can you assist with the legionaries posted at this area?”

 “I can, I just need to call my Warframe.” Lucy said.

 “Thank you, Roma Invicta.” Decius said and placed his fist over his heart, “good luck.”

 

 (Pluto, Hades)

 

 Ember had managed to hide with Terry in the communications hub, far away from the Eldritch Warframe hopefully.

 “Alright, so explain to me why you’re so afraid to fight this Warframe.” Terry demanded.

 “Not sure if you can even call it a Warframe actually, but to put it short, they’re umbras like The Stalker, but their goals vary from mass extinction to one actually defending all life, heh, like that’d actually exist. When we got into a fight with them last, we nearly died to them.”

 “So you don’t want to because you think they’re too strong for you?” Terry said.

 “No, the prison they were left in diminished their power over time, but even though it was weakened it still looked like it could have no problem tearing us in half. But I was only afraid he’d go after you.” Ember said.

 “Oh...” Terry said and sat back behind the debris, “say, if these things were improsoned, how did they get out?”

 His question had gotten Ember to thinking as she had little to no clue of how this could happen. Before she could give a possible answer a Warframe burst through an icy wall and slowly got up.

 The Warframe was not like the other one, instead, this one had a more horrific helm, though it didn’t drive either of them mad. The Warframe stood upwards and unleashed a terrifying roar onto them before Ember stood in front of Terry to keep him safe.

 “You won’t go anywhere near him.” Ember stated as she drew Silva from Aegis.

 The Warframe popped his neck and let off what sounded like a sinister chuckle before it pulled a massive scythe from it’s backside.

 Ember and the Umbra then charged at each other and crossed their weapons. Terry only watched as she and the Umbra battled until he heard behind him the ice wall being broke through. The Cthulhu like creatures could be seen in full now, it's insanity making it's way inside him.

 'No...' He thought, 'I won't let this thing win!'

 With that thought, he closed his eyes and sent out a powerful wave, sending the Nyarlathotep-like and Cthulhu-like Umbras flying backward. Ember looked back before unsheathing her weapons, bearing signs of hope as she charged at Nyarlathotep, weapons raised, while Terry bombarded Cthulhu with projectiles made from Transference. Nyarlathotep was strong, stronger than any opponent she had fought by far. Maybe even stronger than The Hunter himself. The same was for Cthulhu, he seemed to be taking a lot of damage from the Tranference orbs but in reality he was taking the hit. Nyarlathotep swept Ember by the leg and sent her tumbling before raising his scythe high to strike her down.

 "Terry!" She said and he looked towards her, "Get down!"

 He understood what she was doing and used his transference to make his way inside her before she used her World On Fire ability. Flames burst from the ground all around her, striking the umbras as they tried to avoid it. She took this chance and reeled back her fist as she ran towards Nyarlathotep to let loose a strong punch to face, sending him Twirling through the air. She cracked her knuckels before turning to Cthulhu and taking a stance.

 (Rome, The Coliseum)

 Gallus, Decius, and Lucy had been trapped in the Colisuem with their options running as low as their ammunition. Gallus had run out of Pillums while Decius still had two left, Lucy, on the other hand, was beginning to get tired of using her Transference and needed a break soon. Gallus thrusted his Gladius into the heart of a Grineer before twisting it while Decius severed a cord from a Scorpion aimed at Gallus.

 "General, if this keeps up, Roam will fall!" Decius stated.

 Gallus bashed a Grineer with his scutum before decapitating it and said, "Nonsense Decius, Rome will survive to live another day!"

 "General," Lucy said, "Decius is right, we can't keep fighting like this forever."

 Gallus killed another Grineer before saying, "Perhaps, but I intend to defend Rome until the last breath, and I'll do that even if I'm the last damn legionaire on this planet."

 "General..." Decius said.

 "Run if you will Decius, I'll understand. We may have lost, but I will fight on." Gallus said.

 "Gallus, but-"

 "Tell me Decius, what is Rome's strength?" Gallus asked.

 "It's strength? It's strength is, or was, it's legion." Decius answered.

 Gallus nodded and said, "True, but I believe that Rome's true strength was not the Legion, but the unbreaking will of each man."

 "Gallus... you're such a fool..." Decius said.

 "A fool I may be, a child even. But I believe that there is still hope." Gallus stated before running into the fray.

 Lucy looked at the man, now knowing he was dead serious on staying. She admired his courage but knew that Gallus was a fool for doing so, but he was a brave one. Then She saw Decius do something she didn't expect, He ran into the battle along with Gallus. A moment ago, Decius was prepared to turn tail and run, but now he was running alongside his leader into a battle.

 Suddenly she felt a familiar presence and looked up to see him, The Hunter. He perched himself atop the stands before jumping down before Lucy.

 "A brave man, Gallus is indeed. An unbreaking sense of willpower." He said, not bothering to attack Lucy.

 "What do you want?" She demanded.

 "Decius, a loyal follower indeed. Even though Gallus may die, he will follow him to the end. These men truly are deserving of these deaths." The Hunter said.

 "What do you want?" Lucy demanded once more.

 The Hunter sighed and said, "do you wish to save Rome?"

 She nodded but kept her guard up before he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground, creating a hole where Lucy stood and sent her into a free fall. She felt that this was the end until she suddenly felt herself simply, stop. she looked down and noticed a vent blowing air with enough pressure to hold her a few feet off the ground before she began crawling towards the edge. Once she was down, she looked up towards a massive door with a hand within a thin circle. Approaching it, she heard a voice boom throughout the room.

 "Egredere, puer est hereticus reputandus. Aperi tuam et templum invictam." The voice said.

 She looked around to try and find the voice but didn't before she decided to place her hand on the print, which it fit perfectly. Suddenly, the massive doors began to open, shaking the cave around her while she kept her arm over her eyes to protect against a blinding light that beamed through the doors. When it was over, she saw what laid within. It was a single room with a single panel. She approached said panel and activated it.

 The floor suddenly opened behind it and beneath it was a stone table with a body laying atop it. No... Not a body, a Warframe. It's design was much like a Roman Legionaire's own, except with some Tenno touches here and there. She touched the shin and memories from the warframe flooded into her. She saw an operator dressed in a Transferece suit that also resembled a Roman. She took her hand away before she walked behind the stone table and behind the Warframe's head, placing both her hands on each side of his head.

 She found herself within the Warframe's mind, Yet it seemed to be somewhat... lifeless. It was as if the warframe had been killed, or was simply just sleeping. She pressed onward, however, until she found herself in the coliseum surrounded by death. She stepped into the center until she heard footsteps from above and looked to where the emperor would sit and watched the Warframe fall from his perch and landed with a loud thud, sending clouds of sand up into the air as well. The Warframe bore a Gladius and Scutum, much like a normal legionaire would.

 "Who are you?" She asked.

 "The name my mother gave me is one that was lost to the waves of time, but I remember the name I earned in the coliseum, Invictus." He said.

 Lucy shuddered for a moment before she said, "Invictus, Rome is in danger, I need your help to save it."

 "Do not deceive me child, but if Rome truly is in danger..."

 "It is, please, I beg you. Help me."

 Invictus looked to the side before saying, "Very well, I will help. If you can prove yourself to me."

 She looked at Invictus as he readied his weapons and decided there was no talking him out of it. She prepared herself for combat, her Void sword at the ready.

 (Pluto)

 Ember crashed through an ice wall, her body beginning to weaken from the fight with Cthulhu. Terry stepped out of her and took an unarmed stance, thining he might be able to buy Ember some time to get back into shape. Cthulhu gracefully landed before him, his mask driving him insane. He ignored it and used a new technique the Void Demon taught him. He tapped into his rage and a serrated two handed sword appeared in his hand. He swung the surprisingly light weapon as his eyes glowed red and seemed to be... bleeding. Cthulhu blocked the strike with a black longsword before striking at him with it. He refused the dodge and took the strike, yet felt nothing.

 'Why can't I feel the pain?' He thought to himself, 'is this some kind of side effect of the Rage teachings?'

 He didn't dwell on it, instead he continued to fight like a blind berserker, swinging his sword wildly, however Cthulhu blocked each strike before sending him flying back with a swift kick to the chest. Terry refused to stay down thou, he got back up and began swinging his weapon over his head repeatedly, his strikes sending Cthulhu to his knees and causing him to lose his weapon before Terry thrust his sword through Cthulhu's chest. Cthulhu seemed unfazed by the attack, however, and pushed him off to finish him. He went for his sword but missed his chance as Ember stole it. She ran at Cthulhu and severed his head from his body quickly. The body stood for a moment before falling down motionlessly as Ember balled her hands into fists.

 "It's over... we actually killed a God..." Ember said and looked at Terry.

 "Yeah we did." he said.

 "Terry, I know I should be worried, but the fact that you're bleeding from the eyes just looks cool." Ember said and walked up to him.

 "I am?" He asked.

 "Yeah." She said.

 "Quick question, what happened to Nyarlathotep?" He asked as she walked over to him.

 Ember stopped suddenly, remembering that she only knocked the other one unconscious and looked at the corpse to find it missing, even the severed head. She then noticed Nyarlathotep with Cthulhu's body over his shoulder and head held by the tentacles. Nyarlathotep let off a disembodied laugh before he disappeared into the distance with Cthulhu.

 "Damn it!" She yelled.

 "I have a bad feeling about this..." Terry said as he clutched his wound Cthulhu made earlier.

 "Know what, I'm not dealing with this, fuck this. I'm heading home." Ember said before making her way to extraction.

 "Where are you going?" Terry asked.

 "I need to lie down for a bit." she said, not bothering to look back.

(Rome, Earth)

Gallus and Decius found themselves surrounded on all sides by the Grineer, out of breath but not finished yet.

 "It was an honor to fight by you Gallus." Decius said.

 "No, the honor is mine. I have never met a companion more loyal, Decius. I am glad I get to die by your side." Gallus replied.

 "All this talk of honor, it makes me wish I don't have to kill you." The voice of a Grineer said.

 A massive brutish Grineer stepped through the crowd and stopped once he was in view.

 "These ones are mine." He said and readied his weapon, a hammer with multiple jets attached to it and spikes on the blunt end.

 Gallus and Decius readied themselves and charged at the Grineer general, rolling under a blow from his massive hammer before thusting their blades into both his thighs. The Grineer grunted before he shook them off and pulled out the swords before pulling them out.

 "Missing these?" He asked and tossed them their weapons, "What honor is their in killing unarmed opponents, now, let's try another round."

 Gallus and Decius charged at him once more and sidestepped out of the way from another strike before they tried dismembering his arms, however the swords only got stuck in his flesh.

 "Another good hit, well done." The grineer said and let them pull their weapons out, "No one usually survives this long you know, those who do, usually earn my respect."

 Gallus and Decius charged one last time. They dodged another strike before making quick, shallow strikes so as to not lose their weapons again. They repeated this process of dodging and leaving small cuts for a bit until Decius was struck with a heavy blow from the hammer.

 "Decius!" Gallus yelled before focusing on the Grineer.

 He charged and avoided a strike from the hammer before jumping off the handle and aiming for the Grineer's heart. His Gladius sank into his opponent's chest but stopped half way through before he was shook off once more near Decius.

"Tis' a sad day, I have found two human warriors who managed to nearly kill me, yet they must also die on that day."

 Before he could kill them, they heard something grab the edge of the hole. They all turned to see Invictus climb out of the hole and stand tall. The Hunter stood perched upon the stands above, observing the battle that was about to take place. The Grineer charged at him but then the Warframe showed his first ability, the Lion's Roar. The Grineer at the front suddenly stopped as Invictus charged towards them, Gladius and Scutum in hand. He began his slaughter by severing one in half at the waist and dismembering another's arm. He then used his second ability, a charge called Gladiator Rush. He ran right through the crowd before using his third ability, Phalanx. A large barrier formed in the palm of his hand, blocking all the shots fired towards him before he moved in to finish the job.

 When all was finished, he approached the general and said, "let's finish this."

 "Indeed we shall."

 Invictus used his final ability, tossing aside his weapons to summon a more powerful Scutum and Gladius bearing a golden Glow. Invictus wasted no time in making a mad dash towards the Grineer, swiftly destroying his weapon with a single strike. He jumped and severed one arm off the General before severing a leg.

 "Such power..." The General said before his head was severed from his body.

 Gallus and Decius approached in awe, ever had they seen a Tenno fight like that before.

 Invictus grabbed the hea and pressed it against Gallus' chest and said, "Put this in the highest place you can find, once the Grineer see it, they'll run."

 "Who are you?" Gallus asked, taking the head.

 Invictus looked up to where the Hunter stood but saw him no longer there and said, "Invictus."

(An Hour after the battle, Terry's Liset)

 "Wow, you sound like you went through a lot of shit." Terry said.

 "What about you? How'd your investigation go?" She asked.

 "Well..." He said and looked at Ember, whom was laying beside him grunting, "let's just say it didn't go so well."

 "Why's that?" She asked.

 "I really don't wanna talk about how I got my ass kicked and nearly died." He said.

 "Oh, got it, well, I'm feeling kind of light headed right now, so I'll just leave you be for now." She said and ended the video call.

 Terry sighed and looked at the sword Ember stole from Cthulhu. He wasn't sure on what he'd do next until he remembered something.

 "Hey Ember, I have a an idea if you're looking to relax." He said.

 "Hm?" She said, looking up at him.

 He nodded and said, "yep."

 "Okay, I'm in. What is it?" She said.

 "Well... how should I say this..." he said, "Alright, forget it, I'm just gonna be blunt here and say it in one word, fucking."

 (Shadowangel615 looked at what he wrote before saying, "What the hell am I wasting my life on?")

 Ember stood still a moment and suddenly became aroused, somehow. He felt himself become erect at the sight of her, which made him feel only more awkward about the situation as it could be seen through the suit. They shared an awkward silence for a moment before Ember broke the silence.

 "Well, this is quite the situation here." She said, "I mean, it can't be that bad."

 After she said that she approached him and began to help him remove his transference suit. Once it was gone and tossed aside for the moment, Ember pressed her confusion lips against his non-confusion ones for a moment and pulled away. She pushed him onto the couch and sat beside him before she began stroking his length. He moaned softly as she did and slid his hand up her thigh and into into her core to finger her. The two placed their foreheads against each other as they began to pick up the pace, their moans beginning to fill the room. Soon enough, they came on each other and sat back a moment before she sat across from him and began rubbing him with her foot a moment. He gripped her ankle and pulled her foot away before getting up and pulling her over to the window and pressed her against it before taking his cock and pressing it into her. He gripped her hips as he began at a slow pace but gradually picked up as they went on. Ember reached her arm back and placed her hand on his and gripped it tightly as he picked up the pace once more. He slowed down after a few minutes however so Ember could turn around before he reentered her. He continued at a quick place and suckled ff her breast as he felt his end slowly approaching. Soon enough, he reached his second climax and let loose inside her as she reached her own end as well.

 He dropped to the floor with her beside him, tired and finished until Ember got on top of him and said, "A few more rounds sound nice?"

 He thought for a moment and said, "Why not."

 She smiled and lifted herself up to position his cock beneath her and slowly slid down his shaft, letting off a moan as she did. She began bouncing at a soft pace but picked it up as she went on. Terry ran his hands up her hips and stopped when he cupped his hands around her breasts, squeezing and rolling them. He felt her walls tighten soon and let off a loud moan as she began to pick up the pace. He soon came inside her for the second time before she got off him and sat on her knees beside him. He got up and bent her over with her rear in the air. He looked at her core dripping with semen and noticed her other hole before slowly pressing his cock into her asshole.

 "Ah-ah..." Was the sound she made as he did.

 He began thrusting into her at a slow pace as always before gripping her rear tightly. She moaned as she felt his length ramming into her ass, the pain of being strtched wide was kind of arousing to her. The sound of his skin slapping against her metallic, yet soft, frame filled the room along with their moans as he bent forward to pick up the pace once more. Their moans became louder as he did, his cock beginning to throb inside her, signaling he was about to cum once more. He let loose his third orgasm so far and pulled out after a bit went inside her and released the rest onto her. Ember stayed like that for a bit, satisfied at the moment until she got up and propped herself up by the wall.

 "That... was definitely relaxing..." She said.

 "You finished, cause I got a few other tricks up my sleeve." He said and the Void tentacles formed behind him.

 She smiled and said, "I don't see the problem with something a bit more... exotic."

(A Hidden Tenno Outpost)

 A Tenno female remained strapped to a chair, she had been like that for days on end. She tried to sleep but couldn't and jolted upward when she heard footsteps coming. The door opened and she struggled to escape, but of course, it was futile.

 "I will ask you one more time," the man said as he dragged a sword across her cheek, his voice hidden by a synthesizer, "Where is this girl."

 He showed her a picture and on it was none other than the operator, Lucy.

 "I... I don't know..." She said, choking on tears.

 "Oh?" he said and ripped her helmet off, "Is that so?"

 "Y-yes..." 

 He shook his head and plucked one of her eyes out before saying, "Let's be a little bit more, cooperative now shall we?"

 "I..."

 "Be honest with me, do you know this girl at least? If you aren't honest, then I'll pluck out your other eye."

 "I... yes..." She said.

 "Good, what's her name?"

 "L-Lucy... She's an Operator..."

 "Good, now, tell me, where is she?"

 "I... I remember the Lotus saying something about Rome... I don't know if she's still there or not..."

 He sighed and said, "really?"

 The Tenno remained silent, sniffling and choking on her tears of fear and agony before he took his sword and relentlessly stabbed her over and over again. When he was finished he left the room to find his ship, wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

 "Lucy," he said as he walked, "I promise you, I will find you. No matter who I have to kill, no matter how much blood I have to shed, I will find you. You can count on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can hate me if you want, but I really wanted to add this guy since I had been reserving him for other types of stories. If you can guess his motive, then you get a digital cookie.


	8. Minichapter 1: Lucy Becomes a Sex Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so basically what this is going to be is a short that is not canon towards the actual story and a more smut focused thing in between chapters. This is going to be the first of many noncanon smut filled shorts for you to read to your pleasure. Also, I'm going to start releasing holiday based chapters soon, so yeah, it's gonna be fun for me to write those.

Lucy walked through the hallway of an Orokin temple, something wasn't right though. She had no clue where her warframes, Nekros, Chroma, and Frost were. She stepped into a room and looked towards saw them all standing there together. Curious as to what was going on, she took a few steps towards them before Frost froze her feet solid.

 "What the hell?! Frost!" She exclaimed as she saw the four of them surround her.

 Nekros stood in front of her and grabbed her chin before saying, "we've been working hard lately, so we thought we'd treat ourselves to a reward."

 She looked at the cocks of the Warframes all around her now and she panicked. She could see that Chroma was thicker than frost, but Frost had a more impressive length while Nekros was as thick and long as the two of them combined. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Before she could act, Chroma bent her forward and grabbed her wrists tightly.

 "Chroma, see if you could fit that thing into her smallest opening." Frost said.

 "Good idea, lemme just get rid of what's in the way." Chroma said and tore the suit open to reveal her smooth and round rear.

 She heard him laugh as he placed his thick cock against her asshole before he pressed it forward.

 "Heh, this' harder than I thought, guess I'll just have to try harder." Chroma said before he made a swift movement and stabbed his cock into her.

 Lucy felt the thick cock as ramming back and forth into her as Frost stepped beside Nekros. She could hear the two talking but she couldn't tell what they were talking about since she was more focused on Chroma pounding her ass. She heard Frost tell Chroma not too waste her too much and heard him say alright as Chroma began to pick up the pace a lot.

 "Chroma... please..." Lucy said as tears streamed down her face.

 Chroma shook his had as he let loose a massive load into her as the ice finally shattered. She fell to her hands and knees before looking up at Frost.

 "I expect a good blowjob, so don't disappoint." Frost said.

 Lucy shook her head but it only proved to be a waste of time as Frost grabbed her head in both hand and forced her to deepthroat him. She choked at the icy warframe's long cock dipping into her throat and back. He forced her to move faster after a minute and saw Chroma walk beside Nekros.

 "How was it?" Nekros asked.

 "Felt good, but I say we don't let her go just yet, I want at least four more rounds with her." Chroma said.

 "Yeah, I agree. Hey Frost, what do you think?" Nekros asked.

 "I think we should just keep her here and never let her go." Frost said before returning his focus back to Lucy.

 "Yeah, that sounds better than letting her go." Chroma said.

 "So be it then, we keep Lucy here as our sex slave." Nekros said.

 She heard the three of them snickering before she felt her head being forced to take his entire length in as he came right down her throat. Lucy coughed as Nekros finally approached and grabbed her by the ankle. He pulled her up to him and snickered as he placed it against her core. She felt the massive cock enter her as, trying to free herself of the Warframe. She felt Nekros' grasp move up to her arms as he gripped her tightly, forcing her to bounce on his cock. TEars filled her eyes as she felt herself being violated, pain flowing through her body as she felt that his cock would rip her stomach open at any given moment ash she could see the tip  form a large bump on her abdomen every time she took his entire length in. Soon she felt him release another large load into her, his semen dripping from her womanhood in large amounts.

 Just when she was hoping it was all over, she saw Nekros lie down before Frost and Chroma got in front of and behind her. She felt Chroma enter her ass a second time while Frost forced her to deepthroat him a second time. The three Warframe cocks rammed into her at their own paces while she felt her suit being peeled off her body until only her leg peices were like thigh high stockings and her arm pieces were shoulder length gloves. The Warframes came inside her at different times all day then and started giving her breaks the next day.

 After about what seemed like two or three months, she finally gave in and became obsessed with having all three of them at once. She sought out her masters and looked down from a balcony to see Frost Laying down and looking up at the ceiling. She took an elevator down and ran up to him excitedly and smiled brightly.

 "Frost Sama! Where's Chroma Sama and Nekros Sama?" She asked.

 "Hm? Oh them? I think they were going to meet me here." Frost said.

 "Okay Frost Sama, would you like me to suck your cock again?" She asked.

 Frost thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, I've been feeling a little stressed lately."

 She giggled and smiled before she got her her hands and knees as she watche Frost's cock form. She excitedly wasted no time in deepthroating the icy warframe. Frost wasn't even the slightest bit concerned with her condition, he only cared about the fact that she was an obedient, little, cock hungry, slave now. He felt her work her tongue around his cock, putting him through much pleasure. Once he came, Lucy hungrily drank his sperm before sitting up.

 "Thank you for breakfast Frost Sama!" Lucy said.

 Just as she said that, Nekros and Chroma walked into the room, Nekros bearing a concerned tone.

 "I'm just saying, is it right to keep her here like this?" Nekros asked.

 "Nekros, we're way past the point of no return, but to be honest, that's a question that's been bugging me too." Chroma said.

 "Chroma Sama! Nekros Sama!" Lucy said and ran up to them, "what're you two talking about?"

 "Uhh..." Chroma and Nekros said in unison before Chroma said, "Nothing."

 "Oh, well, Chroma Sama, would you like to play with your favorite hole?" Lucy said, turning around and bending over while spreading her ass wide for Chroma.

 Chroma looked at Nekros and shrugged before saying, "way past the point of no return."

 Nekros sighed and mumbled "am I just getting paranoid?" to himself as he watched Chroma enter Lucy's rear end.

 Lucy's excited smile could be seen as he banged her, it made Nekros think of her more as a slut now than anything else. Chroma moved his hips relentlessly as Frost approached them, expecting another turn soon. Frost and Nekros were talking about whether or not it was a good idea to do this, and it seemed that Frost was as hesitant as Nekros was. Soon, however, they heard Chroma finish up and looked to see Lucy crawl up to Nekros.

 "Nekros Sama? Is something wrong?" She asked.

 "Uhhh..." Nekros said but didn't answer.

 She frowned before she sat back and said, "Nekros Sama, how about you use me to relieve your stress?"

 Nekros looked down at her before he sighed and said, "Why not."

 Nekros sat back and beckoned for Lucy to come closer, which she did ever so excitedly. She took his cock in inch by inch before placing her hands on his shoulders and bouncing on his length. Nekros groaned in pleasure as she went on, forgetting his regrets from earlier as he reached down and gripped her rear tightly. Lucy moaned out at his action and began to pick up the pace a bit more.

 "Nekros Sama!" She yelled as she felt his cock ramming into her.

 Nekros grunted loudly as he felt himself shoot his load into her womb before he laid back. Frost and Chroma approached and Lucy smiled excitedly as she remembered when she tried to resist this once before. She felt Chroma and Nekros' thick cocks in her ass and pussy while Frost's long cock dipped in and out of her throat. She wanted her masters to feel good, so she did whatever she could to make this feel like heaven for them. She felt them cum inside her again, but they didn't stop. Instead they began moving at a more violent pace, using her body to their every desire. By the time they were finished, she was laying in the middle of the three with their semen pouring out of every hole in her body.

 She looked at the three of them tiredly and whispered, "Goodnight masters, I hope we can have more fun tomorrow."


	9. Next Chapter Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This' a small Preview for the next chapter

 Blades clashed and sparks flew as The Hunter dueled the girl. Terry stared in amazement, wondering how she was able to keep up with The Hunter's swordplay.

 "Your skill is impressive, perhaps you even surpass me." The Hunter said.

 She remained silent as she struck The Hunter blow after blow, pushing back the man whom seemed to an immovable object before. This battle sparked something inside The Hunter though, a kindling that slowly grew into an inferno. A passion for battle perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the terrible writing, I tried, but it didn't work out so well. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
